Tan cerca del cielo y tan lejos de ti
by Hechizera
Summary: Kurt Hummel ha aprendido con dolor y con sangre que el amor puede ser tan cruel como la guerra, e incluso aun mas. La distancia lo marco para siempre, marco su destino y el de los suyos... ahora debe retomar una vida que dejo atrás y comenzar a forjarla de nuevo desde sus cimientos.
1. Regresando al comienzo del final

Hola!

Y estoy de regreso! jejeje, probablemente se preguntaran "¿Que acaso esta chica no tiene una vida de la que hacerse cargo?", jajajaja en serio que yo me pregunto lo mismo... jajajaja digamos que estoy pasando por el trance de bueno...renuncie a mi trabajo y en lo que encuentro uno nuevo, escribo... jejejeje pero en fin, también he decidido subir el cap porque mañana salgo lejos, debido a que tengo un clase de la maestría y eso me tendrá mas o menos una semana o poco menos alejada de FanFiction... y de alguna forma me deprime estar alejada tanto tiempo (ok, si soy dramática, ya lo descubrieron jajaja)... así que aquí lo tienen el primer capitulo, de esta hermosa historia :)

Ya conocer mi trabajo. Un capitulo, una canción, una frase (ahora las canciones hacen un papel mas importante, pues realmente prepare con mas minuciosidad la canción adecuada... sin mencionar que me inspire profundamente en algunas de ellas).

Comencemos...

La canción de este capitulo es **Modern Man** de **Arcade Fire** :)

**"TAN CERCA DEL CIELO Y TAN LEJOS DE TI"**

**CAPITULO 1 **

_"En mi sueño estaba casi ahí,_  
_entonces me hiciste a un lado y dijiste que no vas a ninguna parte,_  
_ellos dijeron que nosotros somos los pocos escogidos,_  
_pero estamos desperdiciados,_  
_y eso es porque seguimos esperando,_  
_sobre un número del hombre moderno..._  
_Quizá cuando seas mayor puedas entender_  
_porque no te sientes bien y porque no puedes dormir por las noches..."_  
**_(Modern Man - Arcade Fire)_**

**REGRESANDO AL COMIENZO DEL FINAL**

Kurt se removió en su lugar y corrió la cortina de su compartimiento en el camión... el alba estaba saliendo, y desde hacia cinco años, gustaba de poder apreciar aquel espectáculo maravilloso.

El brazo le punzo adormecido, y el molesto cosquilleo le causo una ligera dolencia.

Sabía que era a causa de ese brazo que volvía a Lima...

El maldito funcionaba aparentemente bien. Podía moverlo con naturalidad y realizar casi cualquier cosa... "Casi", pensó con amargura, pues aunque el miembro superior estuviera salvado, le impedía ser ágil y moverse con rapidez en caso de un ataque... Kurt sabía que esa era la razón por la que el Ejercito norteamericano le había dado la baja.

¿Que haría ahora?

Durante cinco años había aprendido a sobrevivir, mas no conocía ningún otro oficio y el hecho de tener que volver a causa de que ahora era inservible para la milicia le causaba cierta angustia.

¿Como lo recibiría su padre?... Apenas y había cruzado unas tres o cuatro cartas con él en esos cinco años... Dudaba que el hombre lo recibiera con mucho entusiasmo.

Seguramente la poca gente que se había vuelto cercana hasta antes de partir a Somalía ya le había olvidado por completo.

Burt ni siquiera sabía que Kurt volvía a casa. Los medios de comunicación no eran fáciles de conseguirse en aquellos países bélicos, por lo que el castaño apenas y piso la ciudad de Nueva York, completamente perdido, tomo un autobús que lo llevara a casa.

Casa...

Tantas cosas que dejo allá... quizá era mas correcto decir que rechazo una vida entera y segura. Una vida probablemente hermosa... ¿y para que?, para que ahora el ejercito de los Estados Unidos le diera una patada en el trasero dejandole con un fondo de ahorro insuficiente y una condecoración frívola.

Miro el reloj en su antebrazo. Iban a dar las cinco de la mañana. El aparato adornaba la tostada piel del castaño... Si... tostada, porque en algún momento de aquellos cinco años, su piel de porcelana se tiño de color dorado a causa de la constante exposición al sol.

Llegaría a Lima a eso de las doce del medio día.

Suspiro.

Aun le quedaban horas por delante y no tenía ganas de volver a dormir. Después de todo estaba acostumbrado a dormir pocas horas, y a siempre estar alerta. Ojala Adam estuviera ahí, para darle fuerza y valor... como siempre.

Pero él ahora se dirigía a aquella tierra que aunque fue la que le vio crecer, ahora le resultaba ajena.

Y pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado... Aquel chico torpe, tímido, loco por la moda, sensible, enamorado... ahora era completamente distinto, ahora era eso... el despojo de un hombre atormentado, desconfiado y solo.

Recordó aquel hermoso y majestuoso colegio en el que estudio. La importancia de su vida se había forjado ahí y no en McKinley.

De McKinley solo recordaba pesares... los abusos de Karofsky, la intolerancia de sus maestros por su condición homosexual, la indiferencia de sus pocos amigos... No. Kurt prefería recordar Dalton.

Aquel maravilloso edificio de Educación para varones.

Aquel sitio en el que se enamoro como un loco de Blaine Anderson.

Aun le costaba creer que el capitán del equipo de soccer, el segundo lugar a nivel nacional de Ajedrez, el mejor promedio de Lima, el rico, popular y jodidamente atractivo Blaine Anderson, le había correspondido en sentimientos.

Desde que entro a Dalton el pelinegro lo trato con una amabilidad encantadora. Kurt le sorprendió en repetidas ocasiones mirándolo y cuando el chico de ojos miel se sentía descubierto, solo atinaba a sonrojarse y a dedicarle una preciosa sonrisa que le derretía el alma.

Extrañamente nadie en Dalton se sorprendió, salvo él, claro, cuando Blaine le confeso su amor frente a casi todo el alumnado. Kurt nunca se creyó merecedor de esa suerte, pero la acepto gustoso, y vivió los mejores dos años de relación con el ojimiel.

Las atenciones de Blaine, sus caricias, sus besos, sus comentarios tremendamente cursis, lograron que la vida de Kurt fuera más sencilla. En ese tiempo dejo de importarle que Karofsky y sus secuaces le buscaran para seguir haciéndole maldades... dejaron de importarle las burlas aun existentes que le lanzaba la gente de su vieja escuela...

Quizá lo que nunca pudo no importarle fue el desprecio con el que siempre lo miró la familia de Blaine.

Los Anderson nunca creyeron que un Hummel estuviera a la altura de su fino apellido. Cooper era distinto, claro, el hermano mayor del pelinegro siempre lo trato con cariño y Blaine le defendía con uñas y dientes, pero más de una vez le toco soportar los desplantes de Anabella Anderson y las miradas furiosas y despectivas de Frederick Anderson.

Sin embargo, aquellos oscuros momentos de su relación con Blaine, siempre fueron opacados por el amor existente entre el chico de los ojos miel y él. Con Blaine aprendió todo lo que sabía sobre el amor.

Desde la más ligera sensación en el estomago ocasionada por la posibilidad de verle, hasta la más profunda intimidad.

Sin embargo, todo se fue al demonio cuando a Kurt se le metió en la cabeza aquella extraña y estúpida idea de enlistarse en el ejercito.

El gobierno norteamericano había lanzado una campaña única y primera en la historia de los Estados Unidos. Cualquier chico que deseara una compensación consistente en 30 mil dolares podría unirse para servir a la nación por el tiempo consistente en tres años. Era la primera vez que en el ejercito se contemplaba algo así.

Kurt había sido profundamente seducido por la idea de hacerlo por unas cuantas razones. Sabía que su padre estaba casi en la banca rota debido a que debía cubrir los gastos exorbitantes de Dalton. El castaño, que contaba con una habilidad artística nata, deseaba poder ir a Nueva York algún día y estudiar Arte Dramático y Canto en NYADA. Sin embargo conocía las pocas posibilidades de su padre para cubrir semejante educación. El dinero que el Ejercito otorgaba por ser un miembro temporal era una solución fácil a aquel problema... además, Kurt siempre había deseado adquirir ciertas habilidades que le permitieran defenderse de los abusos de los que era objeto. Le dolió dejar de ver a Blaine por tres años, pero estaba bastante seguro de su amor que sabía que podrían sobrellevarlo.

Así que, sin más preámbulo, sin consultar con su padre o con Blaine... el día que Kurt cumplió dieciocho años, la mayoría de edad para ser parte del Ejercito, corrió a enlistarse completamente entusiasmado.

El castaño suspiro hondo.

¡Que equivocado estuvo sobre la reacción de sus seres queridos!

**FLASHBACK**

(CINCO AÑOS ATRÁS)

Blaine lo había encontrado desconsolado. Aquella tarde Kurt le había dicho a su padre lo que había hecho.

El hombre lo había mirado con decepción por primera vez en su vida... nunca antes vio a su progenitor tan herido, ni siquiera cuando murió su madre.

Burt le había dicho muchas cosas hirientes, le había dicho que era un niñato estúpido por hacer aquello, le había dicho que firmar aquel papel equivalía a decir que dejaba de ser su hijo.

-Kurt...-exclamó Blaine al verlo en ese estado- ¡Dios!, cariño ¿que ocurre? Apenas note tu tono en el teléfono y no pude evitar correr para saber que pasa...- Kurt lo miro con tristeza y con los ojos empapados- Dime... ¿que pasa?- urgió el pelinegro ansioso por la preocupación.

-Abrázame Blaine- dijo el castaño con anhelo- solo abrázame...

El pelinegro había obedecido al instante, rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos mientras le susurraba palabras dulces al oído.

Kurt lo beso en busca de contacto, en busca de cubrir aquel vacío que el pleito con su padre le origino.

Blaine se dejo hacer, entregándose él mismo a su propio dolor.

Sin embargo, minutos después, los besos tiernos se volvieron hambrientos y llenos de deseo. De pronto ambos estaban en la cama, enredados y jadeantes, con la ropa mal acomodada y el cabello revuelto.

Blaine trato de detenerlo en numerosas ocasiones, alegando que no quería aprovecharse de Kurt, que debían calmarse, que debían esperar a que el castaño estuviera tranquilo... pero Kurt fue imposible...

Cada vez que el pelinegro protestaba Kurt lo acercaba más a su cuerpo, lo besaba con mayor fuerza...

Y así fue como las cosas se dieron.

Como hicieron el amor por primera vez... ambos inexpertos, ambos nerviosos e intranquilos. Se entregaron a la pasión que solo dos jóvenes enamorados podían sentir... Ambos dando todo de sí... regalando al otro cada porción de si mismos.

Cuando todo acabo, abrazados y mas cariñosos de lo normal, Blaine recordó entonces la razón por la que había ido y pregunto con preocupación...

-¿Que fue lo que ocurrió Kurt?

El castaño suspiro con tristeza, era un momento muy hermoso como para arruinarlo con aquel recuerdo.

-He peleado con mi padre- soltó por fin- simplemente se a puesto como loco cuando se ha enterado.

Blaine continuo acariciando su cabello con dulzura. Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente para confortarlo.

-¿De que se entero?

Fue entonces que Kurt se puso rígido. Había olvidado por un momento que Blaine no lo sabía... deseo poder soltar una mentira para alargar el precioso momento, pero supo que era mejor que lo dijera cuanto antes.

Así que se giro hacia su novio y tomo el rostro del ojimiel entre las manos.

-Blaine...- dijo en un susurro- Te amo.

El pelinegro sonrió con orgullo y le dio un beso dulce y lento.

-Yo también te amo Kurt...

El ojiazul suspiro hondo... era ahora nunca.

-Yo...- comenzó con temor- Yo hice algo Blaine.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza invitándolo a continuar.

-Yo me enviste en el Ejercito...- soltó en un susurro callado.

El pelinegro soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¡Esa es buena Kurt!- dijo acariciando su pecho.

Kurt suspiro frustrado y rodó los ojos. Fue entonces que Blaine se dio cuenta que no reía con él y que tenía el semblante serio.

-Espera- dijo confundido- ¿Que?... no puedes estar hablando en serio...

-Fue aquella información que nos dieron en Dalton ¿recuerdas?...- hizo una pausa para que el pelinegro localizara aquel recuerdo- ¡Blaine es la oportunidad perfecta!, con ese dinero podre ir a NYADA mientras tu vas a la escuela de Medicina... ¡Solo serán tres años!...

El pelinegro lo miro como si él estuviera loco.

Luego con gesto furioso se aparto de él.

-¡Esa es la estupidez mas grande que he escuchado en mi vida!- soltó furioso.

-¿Porque Blaine?- exclamo el castaño entonces- ¿Porque soy un debilucho y todo mundo hace lo que quiera conmigo?... ¿¡porque soy demasiado estúpido como para ser un soldado!?

Blaine se incorporo de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

-¡No!- grito molesto- Sé que eres mucho mas fuerte de lo que aparentas Kurt... sé que no necesitas demostrar nada...- soltó entre gritos- ¡Pero el Ejército!... ¿¡En serio!?... ¿¡Como has podido hacerlo Kurt!?... ¿sabes lo que hacen con esos chicos!... ¡Los envían a la guerra!... ¡la gente muere en la guerra Kurt!

Kurt se incorporo para calmarlo perdiendo el pudor de saberse desnudo y se acerco a él.

-¡Blaine!... ¡Dios!... eso no ocurrirá... seremos novatos... además estaremos bien entrenados y armados...

El pelinegro soltó una risa amarga.

-¡Que consuelo ah!...- el asomo de unas lagrimas comenzaron a estar presentes en los hermosos ojos dorados.

-Blaine por favor... necesito que lo entiendas.

-¿Que lo entienda?... ¿¡Que lo entienda!?... ¿Como puedes pedirme eso?, ¿y nosotros que?... ¡Son tres años!, ¡Tres jodidos años Kurt!

Kurt se aparto de él con molestia.

-Pensaba que nuestro amor era más fuerte que cualquier cosa Blaine... ¡Tu lo has dicho tantas veces!...

El pelinegro camino furioso hacia la puerta.

-Esto no Kurt...- dijo con dolor- puedo superar cualquier cosa... pero esto no...

Y dicho eso, abandono la habitación dejando al castaño inconsolable.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Y así había sido...

Aquella fue la ocasión en que terminaron después de entregarse mutuamente por primera vez y después de dos años de relación.

Fue así como Kurt cambio los elegantes zapatos Alexander McQueen por las rudas botas militares del Ejército. No eran tan bonitas, pero con el tiempo el castaño aprendió a amar aquel calzado que le había permitido correr entre el fuego y caminar kilómetros por terrenos empedrados y arenosos sin dejarle horribles ampollas.

Kurt cerro los ojos con fuerza. Le costaba evocar la sensación de las caricias de Blaine, pero recordaba que habían sido absolutamente maravillosas.

En un principio, el Ejército no fue muy distinto a McKinley, las burlas se hicieron presentes desde el principio... rápidamente fue catalogado como el Gay del equipo, y las bromas de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar.

Sin embargo y para su suerte, al poco tiempo conoció a Adam... una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

El chico rubio le tendió una mano después de que el cabrón mal nacido de Peters le pusiera el pie en el comedor y cayera de forma vergonzosa en el piso. Adam había sido amable con él al instante. Con el tiempo Kurt supo que el rubio también era gay... un gay muy coqueto cabía mencionar.

El ojiazul sonrió al recordarlo.

Kurt siempre se mantuvo atento en las clases, puso lo mejor de si mismo y aprendió rápido. En pocos meses, ya era capaz de dominar casi por completo todas las tácticas de pelea y defensa personal cuerpo a cuerpo... Increíble... Él, Kurt Hummel se había vuelto un tipo duro cuando de pelear se trataba.

No paso mucho tiempo después de eso para que también se convirtiera en un erudito de las armas... no había Heckler & Koch G3 que no supiera manejar. Ni siquiera la Browning M2 suponía un reto para él.

Aquellos chicos que lo molestaban en los pasillos del campamento de entrenamiento en un principio, con el tiempo le tomaron respeto, y se volvieron sus amigos... sus hermanos.

No existía alma maliciosa que la guerra no templara. Con el tiempo Kurt comprendió las palabras de Blaine cuando este dijo que en la guerra la gente moría.

Y que le partiera un rayo si es que no había sufrido al ver a tantas familias que les miraban atemorizadas cada vez que entraban a un nuevo pueblo, si es que no había visto tanta muerte, sangre y mutilación como para volverse loco.

Pero no enloqueció... porque ahí estuvo Adam todo el tiempo, acompañándole, dándole valor, divirtiendo sus días y el de todos sus compañeros.

Y durante todo ese tiempo, no hubo un segundo en que Kurt no pensara en Blaine, en lo mucho que aun le amaba...

**888**

Hacía cosa de una hora que había pisado Lima por primera vez después de cinco años.

Kurt camino indeciso, mochila al hombro, hasta la casa de su padre. Cuando por fin estuvo ante ella respiro hondo, deseando que el hombre que lo vio con tristeza y decepción cuando abordo ese autobús con rumbo al campamento de entrenamiento militar ubicado en Hawthorne, Nevada, aun lo quisiese lo suficiente como para permitirle volver a casa, o al menos pasar la noche.

Llamo a la puerta con nerviosismo y espero paciente hasta que se oyeron pasos del otro lado.

Una mujer rubia de cabello corto lo contemplo sorprendida.

-¡Kurt!- exclamó con emoción y se lanzo a abrazarlo.

El castaño permitió el gesto, pero se sintió desorientado. Nunca antes había visto a esa mujer en su vida y ella parecía conocerlo muy bien.

-¡Oh cariño!- exclamó- ¡Dios!, ¡Tu padre va a enloquecer cuando te vea!

-Carole ¿que diantres?...- salto del fondo la conocida voz de Burt Hummel. El corazón de Kurt se detuvo en el momento mismo en que su padre se paraba en seco, contemplándolo con un gesto impasible.

Kurt lo miro dudoso y se removió incomodo en su lugar. Pero entonces el hombre camino a paso veloz y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Kurt!- dijo el hombre sollozando- ¡Dios, Kurt!... ¡Pensé que estarías muerto!

El castaño apretó el agarre de su padre y no pudo evitar que gruesas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

**888**

Pocas horas después, el castaño había descubierto que la rubia mujer que lo había recibido era la actual pareja de su padre, que vivía con él y con Finn Hudson, su hijo y antiguo compañero de Kurt en McKinley.

¡Tantas cosas habían pasado!

El ojiazul intento no hacer caso a la triste sensación de saber que no estuvo presente en la vida de su progenitor, pero se alegraba por él, porque ese hombre merecía ser feliz más que nadie.

Burt y Carole escucharon atentos la historia simplificada de Kurt.

Les relato como durante esos cinco años se había movido entre Somalia, Pakistan, Iran, Haiti, Siria y Marruecos. Les contó sobre aspectos generales de la guerra y sobre como aquella herida de bala en el omóplato derecho había sido la causa de que ahora su brazo no sirviera para el Ejército.

-Entonces...- dijo Burt confundido- ¿Volverás a casa?

El castaño respiro hondo y sonrió.

-Solo si soy bienvenido- dijo con simpleza.

Burt se acerco a él y tomo sus manos.

-Siempre serás bienvenido Kurt... Siempre.

**888**

Kurt se hallaba echado sobre la cama de su antigua habitación mirando al techo.

Y pensar que aquella cama nunca le pareció tan cómoda como ese día. Era mejor que las que había en los jodidos hoteles de paso.

Hacia rato había contemplado con una sonrisa su vieja ropa. En ese momento ya no le pareció tan atractiva como antes. Eso aunado al hecho de que quizá ya no le quedara tan bien... Durante su tiempo en el Ejército había desarrollado algunos cuantos músculos... nunca exagerados, solo necesarios. Además, ahora su forma de vestir era mas sencilla... unos buenos jeans y una playera... así de simple... se había vuelto gris, ya no le apetecía llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

Kurt Hummel ahora era tan solo un simple chico perseguido por múltiples fantasmas.

Cerro los ojos, rememorando el día que marco su cambio... el día que partió al campo de entrenamiento de Nevada.

**FLASHBACK**

(CINCO AÑOS ATRÁS)

Kurt apenas y podía creer que después de dos angustiantes y amargos meses de evitarse y no dirigirse la palabra, Blaine estuviera ahí frente a él, con los ojos enrojecidos y con el corazón en la mano.

-Por favor...- suplico el pelinegro- Por favor Kurt... no te vayas... no lo hagas.

Para ese momento, el castaño estaba llorando también, nuevamente, después de la fría despedida de su padre.

-No puedo hacer eso Blaine- soltó derrotado- En verdad quiero ese dinero... mi sueño es NYADA Blaine, y solo podre obtenerlo de esta manera...

-Yo... yo podría- comenzó Blaine- tu sabes que tengo ese dinero que me dejo mi abuelo... mis padres pueden ser odiosos Kurt, pero nunca me desampararían y yo podría pagar tus...

-¡Basta!- lo corto el castaño con pesar- eso nunca... nunca me aprovecharía de ti de esa manera.

-¡Y en cambio no te importa dejarme con el corazón roto!- se quejo el pelinegro entre sollozos.- ¡Como puedes ser tan bruto Kurt!

El castaño permitió el desahogo del pelinegro mientras sentía que el alma se le partía.

-Sabes que no puedo dejarlo...- dijo entonces con voz pausada y triste- El desacato después de enlistarte al Ejército es castigado con cárcel...

-¡Huiremos!- propuso Blaine desesperado- podríamos irnos lejos Kurt...

-No podemos Blaine... y lo sabes... tus padres no permitirían que echaras por la borda tu futuro, ¡y yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a permitirlo!- el castaño hizo una pausa para mirar al ojimiel a los ojos- En tres años yo iré a NYADA Blaine y tu estarás a punto de ser un exitoso medico... es poco tiempo...

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza rotundamente.

-Eso no Kurt- dijo con una frialdad que erizo el vello castaño de Kurt- Debes saber que si te vas, yo no voy a esperarte, no viviré con la esperanza de que vuelvas... no viviré con miedo y terror de saber si sigues vivo, si has comido bien, si estas herido o si tienes frío... No lo haré Kurt...- hizo una pausa que peso tanto en el alma del castaño- si te vas, yo haré mi vida sin ti...

El ojiazul quiso gritar en ese momento. Quiso llamarlo hipócrita por haberle prometido tanto amor y acobardarse a la primera prueba... pero no lo hizo, porque eso era injusto, por que lo amaba y porque sabía que Blaine tenía razón... él no podía esperar que el ojimiel estuviera siempre disponible para cuando él volviera.

-Entonces supongo que este es el adiós- soltó Kurt con firmeza mientras se giraba para tomar sus maletas y abordar el autobús.

Solo pudo escuchar tras de si el desplomo de Blaine sobre sus rodillas y su llanto. Le partió el alma, pero no había ya nada que hacer.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Cuando pasaron los tres años pactados para merecer la compensación, Kurt, al igual que Adam, decidieron dejar de ser temporales y volverse definitivos en el Ejército. Una pequeña firma en un amarillento papel y ya estaba... Habían vendido sus vidas al Ejército de los Estados Unidos.

Kurt estaba convencido que de no ser por aquel evento desafortunado que dejo defectuoso a su brazo derecho él aun estaría en algún lugar del medio oriente.

Sin embargo la vida daba giros inesperados.

Ahora se encontraba ahí, en su antigua casa, sin ninguna clase de plan definido sobre que hacer con su vida. Resultaba cómico que las razones que lo motivaron a enlistarse en el Ejército ahora le parecían ridículas.

Se sentía demasiado mayor para ir a NYADA y honestamente ya no le interesaba tanto el teatro musical... aun solía cantar en ocasiones, había cantado tantas veces para armonizar las lunadas que solían hacer sus compañeros cuando los tiempos estaban tranquilos, pero eso era todo... Ahora Kurt Hummel se encontraba ante un panorama desconocido y con un destino incierto.

**888**

Blaine miro a Matt con adoración cuando este abrió con dedos apresurados el pequeño presente.

-¡Wow!- exclamo el chico de ojos azules- Es un excelente reloj cariño... ¡Gracias!

-Oh vamos- dijo Santana con acidez- Déjense las miradas cursis para cuando estén solos...

El pelinegro rodó los ojos ignorando a su amiga.

Aquel día habían acudido a Scandals con la finalidad de festejar el cumpleaños de su prometido, y si el quería ser cursi con él lo sería.

-¡Aun no puedo creer que vayan a casarse!- exclamó Sam- no puedo creer que Blaine se haya armado al fin de valor para proponertelo Rosingthon, pero debes de saberte un chico con suerte.

Matt sonrió al ojimiel con cariño.

-En verdad yo tampoco me lo creo Evans... pero lo cierto es que Blaine es un romántico de closet... y poco a poco he conseguido sacar a la luz esas atenciones escondidas de mi novio.

-¡Oh basta!- los cayo Blaine apenado.

-¿Y que dice el hospital Blaine?- pregunto curiosa Rachel, salvandolo de la bochornosa platica entre su novio y su mejor amigo- He escuchado que tú y Duval comenzaran pronto el programa de atención a niños con cáncer.

Matt sonrió enternecido y abrazo al pelinegro.

-¡Tengo al novio con el mejor corazón del mundo!

Blaine sonrió al chico y recibió gustoso el abrazo.

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa- Al parecer el Grupo Oncologico Nacional acepto financiarnos el programa... el tratamiento sera mucho más económico para los pacientes sin recursos, en verdad estoy entusiasmado.

**888**

Kurt había salido un rato para familiarizarse con Lima.

La ciudad estaba igual, salvo por unos cuantos negocios nuevos. Moverse entre aquellas calles le resultaba extraño después de tanto tiempo. Estaba tan acostumbrado a los lugares áridos, a las calles sin pavimentar, a pisar sobre arena y desniveles y no sobre pisos firmes.

Después de mucho andar, le pareció buena idea entrar a Scandals, el bar mas concurrido de la ciudad, (al menos lo era cuando vivía ahí) para tomarse una cerveza.

**888**

Llevaba alrededor de media hora y dos cervezas cuando el alboroto de la mesa de fondo llamo su atención.

Lo primero que capto fue la risa escandalosa y descarada de Santana López, su antigua compañera en McKinley.

Nunca fueron amigos cercanos, pero la chica no le caía mal, mas de una vez lo defendió de las agresiones de Karofsky y aunque tenía un talento natural para ser una perra, gracias a ella, mas de uno o dos hipócritas habían recibido un comentario merecido.

Al lado de Santana, Brittany sostenía su mano. Kurt sonrió ante eso. Era increíble que las chicas aun estuvieran juntas.

Rachel Berry se encontraba enfrente, haciendo una mueca después de darle un sorbo al cristalino liquido de su copa.

Noah Puckerman conversaba con Sam Evans, y en el centro del grupo... Blaine Anderson.

El corazón de Kurt se detuvo en ese instante, para luego comenzar a latir a mil por hora. No pudo evitar inspeccionar los cambios que había sufrido el cuerpo del pelinegro.

Blaine continuaba siendo absolutamente hermoso. Llevaba el pelo aun peinado con gel, pero ahora usaba menos producto y unos cuantos mechones rebeldes escapaban del control de la pegajosa sustancia.

Su cuerpo parecía haber madurado. Fuertes músculos podían apreciarse bajo el suéter azul marino que lo cubría... Kurt sabía que esos músculos eran la consecuencia de asistir a un gimnasio. Reía con gracia a causa de alguna cosa que Puckerman decía.

Una cálida sensación se instalo en su pecho mientras lo veía... Blaine Anderson, tan guapo, tan majestuoso, tan elegante, tan bello como siempre... quizá, aun mas.

Fue entonces que noto su mano entrelazada con otra.

Un atractivo joven de cabello castaño oscuro y profundos ojos azules le miraba embelesado y cada tanto lo besaba. El hombre iba igualmente elegante, con un traje oscuro y una corbata purpura, parecía que acababa de salir del trabajo.

Entonces lo comprendió. Porque a fin de cuentas, era lo que Blaine había prometido aquel último día...

_"si te vas, yo haré mi vida sin ti"_

De pronto un pánico inusual a ser visto lo poseyó.

Con incomodidad apresuro su cerveza, después de terminarla, dejo un billete maltrecho en la barra y se incorporo con la finalidad de abandonar el lugar.

Pero entonces...

-¡Santa mierda!- exclamó la femenina voz de Santana- ¡Que me parta un rayo si ese de ahí no es Kurt Hummel! y joder... ¡Que se ha puesto más bueno que el infierno!

El castaño se paro en seco, completamente invadido por el pánico. Respiro hondo y se giro entonces...

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, siete pares de ojos lo miraban con escrutinio, pero Kurt solo fue consciente de la mirada dorada de Blaine.

El pelinegro parecía sorprendido y petrificado al mismo tiempo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bueno, ya esta!

Espero que les haya gustado. Quizá algunos les recordó un poco a AHOM quiza por el regreso de kurt y bla bla, jeje pero creanme es una historia completamente diferente...

Nos enfrentamos a una situacion diferente, con un Kurt distinto y un Blaine ajeno a todo ello, viviendo un mundo diferente, pero bueno eso ya lo veran ustedes jejejeje.

Espero que les haya gustado,

Saludos y besos...

...Hechizera...


	2. Tatuando recuerdos de viejos amores

Hola! Aquí de regreso! tan fiel a ustedes mis lectores :)

Gracias por los reviews enormemente, me da mucha satisfacción saber que les ha gustado la historia!

Aquí esta el segundo capítulo :)

El capitulo tres lo subiré probablemente el próximo lunes o domingo, me gustaría hacerlo antes pero me han encargado un trabajo que bueno... pff... super desgastante, pero no se preocupen que el Tres seguro seguro esta antes del martes de la próxima semana :)

La canción del capitulo se llama **Here with me** de **The Killers**

**¡Disfruten!**

**CAPITULO 2 **

_"Pase el verano tirado al sol,_  
_el tiempo parece moverse tan despacio cuando lo tomas, según te llega,_  
_quizá simplemente eramos demasiado jóvenes,_  
_tu cuerpo era moreno y tu pelo largo,_  
_me enseñaste tu sonrisa y se fueron mis preocupaciones,_  
_enamorarme lleno mi alma de miedo, dijiste..._  
_Vamos nene, todo saldrá bien,_  
_debo haber sido un tonto hasta el amargo final,_  
_ahora me aferro a la esperanza de que volverás..._  
_Regatearía y me pelearía, pero esta noche vives en otro mundo,_  
_No quiero esas memorias en mi cabeza..._  
_Te quiero aquí conmigo..."_

_(Here with me - The Killers)_

**TATUANDO RECUERDOS DE VIEJOS AMORES**

Kurt deseo poder escapar de aquel análisis visual del que estaba siendo objeto. La cara de Santana era de diversión pura... Brittany parecía tener la vista puesta en la placa que llevaba colgada al pecho, Rachel lucía sorprendida mientras sostenía su copa aun casi llena...

Sam lo miraba estupefacto, al igual que Puckerman. El desconocido que abrazaba a Blaine llevaba la mirada de Kurt al resto del grupo, con expresión confundida y seguramente intentando comprender, porque de pronto el castaño era el centro de atención...

Pero Blaine...

Blaine le miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

Era como si no se pudiera creer que tenía a Kurt delante de sus narices.

-¡Joder Hummel!- exclamó Santana rompiendo el hielo- ¿Cuando cojones has vuelto?

Kurt se removió incomodo y aparto nervioso la mirada que tenía fija en Blaine.

-Justo hoy he llegado a Lima- dijo con una educada sonrisa- Pero he llegado a América hace dos días.

-¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?- pregunto curiosa Rachel.

-La ultima vez estuve en Pakistan- dijo con voz seria- pero anduve por gran parte del medio oriente.

-¡Joder hermano!- exclamo Puckerman- ¿Entonces es verdad que eres soldado?

Kurt asintió, deseando poder escapar de ahí cuanto antes. Aquellas personas le ponían tremendamente incomodo y saber que Blaine se hallaba a unos cuantos metros no mejoraba la situación.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estarás en Lima?- pregunto Brittany.

-Indefinido aun- contesto encogiendo los hombros.

Y era cierto. El hecho de que hubiera vuelto a Lima y de que ya no tuviera posibilidades de regresar al Ejército no quería decir que se quedaría en su ciudad natal. Justo en ese momento sentía ganas de desaparecer y no volver a ver jamás a nadie conocido.

-Será mejor que me vaya...- dijo con educación.

Se resistía a volver a mirar a Blaine y a ¿su...?, lo que fuera...

-Espera Hummel- dijo Sam con amabilidad- Deberías quedarte, ¡desapareciste por ¿cinco... seis años...?!

-Cinco...- respondió Blaine con voz seria, captando la atención de todos los ahí presentes.

-¡Cinco!- afirmo Sam- ¿No esperaras que te dejemos ir sin contarnos lo que has hecho todo este tiempo?

Kurt tenía claro que no podría permanecer ahí mas tiempo. Se sentía desadaptado, tan fuera de lugar en ese sitio.

-Otro día será...- dijo con amabilidad- justo ahora llevo prisa- soltó encogiendo los hombros.

Dicho esto se dio la media vuelta ignorando los rostros estupefactos de todas las personas de la mesa.

**888**

-¿Quien era ese chico?- pregunto Matt cuando llegaron al departamento.

Blaine apretó los puños inconscientemente. Definitivamente no tenía ganas de hablar de aquello... aun le resultaba desconcertante saber que Kurt Hummel había regresado a Lima.

-Él...- comenzó nervioso- Él es Kurt- dijo por fin- ¿Recuerdas que hable de Kurt...? ¿Mi novio del colegio...?

Matt lo miro con sorpresa.

-¡Joder, si, lo recuerdo!- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza- ¿El guapito del bar fue tu primer novio...?

Blaine asintió haciendo un gesto cuando Matt dijo la palabra "guapito".

-Nunca me dijiste que era soldado...- comento el castaño- solo dijiste que terminaron porque las cosas entre ustedes no funcionaron...

Blaine asintió y se acerco a su prometido cariñosamente.

-Si... bueno- dijo mientras abrazaba con sus brazos la cintura de Matt- No había química con él ¿sabes?- mintió, no era necesario levantar celos innecesarios- Al menos no la química que tengo contigo...

Matt se volvió hacia él con cariño y le mordisqueo los labios.

-No te preocupes cariño- dijo con ternura- Sé que me amas, y créeme que "ser celoso" no es uno de mis defectos.

Blaine soltó una pequeña risita y beso con dulzura al chico.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a dormir- dijo con suavidad- estoy exhausto.

Matt asintió y lo siguió hasta la habitación.

**888**

Había sido una estupidez haber ido a aquel sitio. ¡Joder! Scandals era un bar comúnmente frecuentado por sus ex compañeros de McKinley...

Le resultaba extraño saber que él había sido quien presento a esas personas a Blaine, y ahora ellos salían de club como si fueran grandes amigos...

Era increíble la forma en que daba giros la vida... Aun recordaba el gesto nervioso de Blaine cuando lo llevo a conocer a sus amigos... aun recordaba las ligeras dudas que expreso aquel día, sobre sí les caería bien, sobre sí serían agradables o no... y ahora... justo hacia rato, era él quien se había sentido completamente fuera de lugar.

Pero era lógico ¿cierto?, él había desaparecido por cinco años...

Ahora deseaba volver al medio oriente... por extraño que sonara, había sido en el Ejército donde se había terminado adaptando mejor que nunca... Allá había construido fuertes y verdaderos lazos de amistad con aquellos hombres que peleaban a su lado, con aquellos que luchaban junto a él para salir vivos.

Extrañaba las lunadas con fogatas y música improvisada.

Extrañaba las risas y los disparates que sus compañeros de Escuadrón decían.

Extrañaba a Adam... joder... lo extrañaba tanto.

Extrañaba sus abrazos cuando él creía que estaba todo perdido. Extrañaba sus ocurrencias y palabras dulces... la manera en que lo hacía reír.

Debió quedarse en Pakistan... debió seguir allá, luchando hombro con hombro, por cada día de su vida... Pero aquella jodida bala le había echado a perder los planes.

**888**

Blaine contemplaba el techo, incapaz de poder dormir.

Matt roncaba suavemente... no pudo evitar sonreír... su novio pegaría el grito en el cielo si él se atrevía a decirle que roncaba.

Sin embargo, no eran los bajitos ronquidos de Matt lo que le impedía dormir... era aquel recuerdo tan fresco de ese día, de esa noche...

Cundo Santana señalo a Kurt él ni siquiera se impacto por eso, fue su nombre el que resonó en su cabeza con fuerza...

Kurt Hummel...

Cuando volteo a mirar en la dirección que señalaba Santana, por un un momento pensó que aquello se trataba de una mala broma. Pero no era nada de eso... era Kurt, sin lugar a dudas.

Reconocería ese rostro en cualquier lado. Esos ojos...

Sin embargo, el castaño estaba tan cambiado... Mucho.

El Kurt de sus recuerdos de Dalton era un joven delgado, larguirucho, de mejillas sonrosadas, vestido con ajustados pantalones rojos, o de cualquier otro extravagante color, utilizando botas de diseñador a la altura de las rodillas... usando suéteres con bordados y un sin numero de detalles que era imposible recordar... El Kurt de sus recuerdos lucía como un chico necesitado de amor, de protección, de detalles... El Kurt de sus recuerdos, a pesar de sus inseguridades y extravagancias, era absolutamente hermoso.

Este Kurt que había visto en el bar esa noche tan solo unas horas atrás solo compartía con el anterior su belleza... sin embargo parecía otro, absolutamente, completamente. Su piel ya no lucía tan blanca... era mas bien de un color crema... Blaine sabía que se trataba de un bronceado natural. Este Kurt llevaba un porte alto y firme... el asomo discreto de unos músculos se percibía a través de su sencilla camiseta gris... Los pantalones de color azul marino parecían mas rudos... ya no eran ceñidos... Y una placa... una placa de pertenencia al Ejército norteamericano colgaba de su cuello... La había notado al mirar como Britt parecía hipnotizada por ella.

Incluso la manera de actuar... de hablar... de caminar de Kurt era diferente... era como si se hubiera vuelto frío... como si la calidez que cargo en el alma hasta el momento en que dejo Lima hubiera desaparecido por completo.

Y aunque los años habían transcurrido... aun rememoraba a la perfección el recuerdo dulce de la vez que en su casa, el castaño se le entrego con intensidad... Porque a fin de cuentas aquel había sido su amor, intenso... grande, fuera de lo común.

No es que aun estuviera enamorado de él... aquello era agua pasada, Matt era su presente ahora, amaba a su prometido y por esa razón iba a casarse con él.

Sin embargo aun recordaba lo sumido en la depresión que estuvo cuando Kurt se fue. Había dejado el alma en los estudios para evitar pensar en él... o para pensar en el castaño lo menos posible.

Los primeros dos años Blaine se entrego al estudio de la carrera de Medicina... termino cursando la Universidad de Los Angeles, y no la Universidad de Columbia en Nueva York... haber ido a Nueva York suponía recordar con frecuencia los planes que en tiempos mejores había hecho con Kurt... planes que se derivaban de sueños del castaño y no suyos... pero que él aceptaba gustoso, porque a donde fuera que Kurt quisiera ir, él lo seguiría... Claro, hasta que expreso que su deseo era ir a la guerra.

Durante su estancia en la Universidad Blaine rompió records de calificaciones, sorprendió a casi todos sus profesores y pudo adelantar materias para hacer la carrera en cuatro años, y no en cinco, como marcaba el programa.

Hacía un año había egresado. En cuanto tomo sus papeles de graduación regreso a Lima, pues era su voluntad volver a su tierra, siempre. Después de un mes comenzó a trabajar en la Clínica gubernamental de Lima... rápidamente se movió con facilidad entre diversos puestos... Ahora, era uno de los mejores médicos del Estado gracias al programa que creo y por el que lucho, junto con Nick Duval.

Después de Kurt, solo tuvo tres novios.

Evan... con el que duro tan solo dos meses... la sombra de Kurt estuvo siempre de por medio. Luego fue Rye, con quien duro siete meses, pero el moreno había tenido que partir a Nebraska, de donde era originario, y su relación no resistió las dificultades que implicaba tener una relación a distancia.

Finalmente llego Matt... Aquel inversionista engreído que conoció gracias a la insistencia de Jeff para que tuviera una cita a ciegas... no paso mucho en descubrir que el tipo era un snob de primera y aquella cita se convirtió en la más horrenda de su vida...

Extrañamente, había sido en una reunión organizada por su familia cuando tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Matt de una mejor manera... al parecer los Rosingthon y los Anderson eran viejos amigos y socios de toda la vida. Aun recordaba la cara que puso cuando vio a Matt en aquella cena.

Sin embargo, una tediosa y burda conversación entre sus padres los había llevado a soltar la carcajada y desear salir al jardín para escapar de aquella absurda discusión.

Cuando estuvieron fuera, Blaine descubrió que bajo aquel chico presumido y con aire arrogante, vivía un alma deseosa de ser libre al igual que él... Deseosa de escapar de las obligaciones familiares y de los deberes que conllevaba tener un apellido de renombre.

Primero fueron amigos... amigos que acostumbraban pasar el tiempo juntos, salir de vez en cuando, compartir comidas, cenas, eventos... Hasta que poco a poco, ambos empezaron a enamorarse del otro... empezaron a filtrear y a ser más cariñosos.

Fue Matt quien le confesó primero todo lo que sentía... fue el quien le pidió que fueran novios.

Durante su relación de año y medio Blaine solo le hablo a Matt de Kurt una vez... cuando el castaño le pregunto sobre su pasado amoroso, sobre su primer novio, sobre su periodo de estudiante de Dalton.

El pelinegro procuro omitir los detalles de su relación. Nunca fue capaz de contar a Matt lo intensamente enamorado que estuvo de Kurt, y lo triste de su separación... pues rememorar aquellos recuerdos aun le resultaban dolorosos.

Blaine cerro los ojos, permitiéndose escuchar el silencio de la noche...

Kurt... quien dijo que iría solo por los tres años de requisito que pedía el gobierno norteamericano en aquella convocatoria...

Kurt, a quien con el corazón destrozado, y en un ultimo intento de detenerlo, le dijo que no lo esperaría...

Y sin embargo inconscientemente le había esperado, pues aunque estuvo de relación con Evan y con Rye durante esos tres años, siempre estuvo pendiente de Lima, utilizaba cualquier pretexto para llevar su coche al taller de Burt y conseguir información para saber si había noticias del castaño. Incluso comenzó a salir con los antiguos amigos del ojiazul, para exprimirles cualquier noticia...

Sin embargo, ni el padre de Kurt, ni sus compañeros de McKinley sabían nada y estaban tan perdidos en información como él mismo... Fueron muchas las noches en que lleno de pánico llego a pensar que Kurt había muerto en la guerra.

Cuando pasaron esos duros tres años y no hubo ni rastro del castaño, Blaine se resigno entonces a que lo había perdido para siempre, y se prometió dejar de vivir en la esperanza y en la incertidumbre... se prometió hacer y vivir su vida, tal y como había dicho a Kurt aquel fatal día en que el ojiazul abordo el autobús con destino a Nevada.

Por suerte, Matt cubrió de a poco ese vacío, esa falta dolorosa...

Llevaban viviendo juntos seis meses, y aquellos habían sido unos meses maravillosos, fue aquella fresca y positiva convivencia entre ellos lo que termino por decidirlo a comprar el anillo y proponerle matrimonio tres semanas atrás.

Llevaban una vida buena, ambos en trabajos exitosos, ambos siendo detallistas cada vez que el trabajo se los permitía. Los Anderson amaban a Matt y los Rosingthon lo amaban a él.

Solían salir de club con los ex miembros de McKinley, quien en ese tiempo se habían convertido en verdaderos amigos suyos y de Matt, en ocasiones iban de Cafés, o cenas con los viejos amigos de Blaine de Dalton. También acostumbraban organizar parrilladas y reuniones en su departamento para recibir a los amigos de Matt...

Todo parecía marchar en armonía en la vida de Blaine... vivía una existencia desahogada y exitosa, era por eso que la aparición de Kurt le descolocaba un poco, pues el castaño era una pieza de su pasado que había significado mucho, y volverlo a ver lo había dejado con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

**888**

El castaño engullía su cereal de aquella mañana mientras sentía la mirada fija de Finn Hudson y de su padre sobre él.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto entonces.

-Oh... no... no- dijo Burt apenado al saberse descubierto- Es solo que... ya no pareces ese chico que se fue de Lima- soltó con sinceridad.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Finn aun con la mirada sobre él- ¡No te ofendas viejo!, pero antes parecía que el aire te llevaría, que te quebrarías al menor toque... que te desmoronarías ante cualquier fuerza mayor, que...

-Creo que ya te entendí- lo corto Kurt con una sonrisa.

El chico alto siempre le había caído bien. En un principio era un imbécil como Azimio o Karofsky, pero después de hacerse novio de Rachel, el chico había dado la cara un par de veces por él y había enfrentado a sus agresores... ¿Quien diría que su padre terminaría casado con la madre del chico?

-Ayer fui a Scandals- comenzó a decir Kurt con el propósito de desviar la conversación, le resultaba incomodo ser el centro de atención- me encontré con Rachel y Puckerman, y Santana...- hizo una pausa- en fin... todos, me resulto extraño no verte ahí.

Finn soltó un resoplido de desagrado.

-En realidad ya no los frecuento...- dijo restandole importancia.

-Pero...- comenzó Kurt- ¿Y Rach?

Finn negó con la cabeza con gesto triste.

-Terminamos al poco tiempo de que te fuiste- dijo encogiendo los hombros- Al parecer Nueva York termino por conquistarla... y con Nueva York, apareció Brody...

-¿Brody?- pregunto Kurt confundido.

-¡Un bocazas que la engatuso!- se quejo Finn- al parecer ni Lima ni yo fuimos suficiente para ella.

-Lo lamento- dijo Kurt con sinceridad. Siempre pensó que Rachel y Finn eran una hermosa pareja... ¡hasta tuvieron esa loca idea de casarse siendo muy jóvenes!... sin duda las cosas habían cambiado mucho.

-No importa- dijo el chico alto restandole importancia- Al final de cuentas todos cambiamos...- dijo con melancolía.

-¿Pero y Puckerman... y Sam?- cuestiono entonces Kurt- Ustedes eran inseparables...

-Pues al parecer nunca estuve a la altura de su exclusivo grupo- dijo Finn con molestia- Sam se volvió intimo amigo de Anderson... y para ser honestos Kurt, nunca le simpatice mucho a tu ex...

El castaño no pudo evitar sentir ese dejo de dolor cuando Finn dijo la palabra "Ex"... Era cierto, a Blaine nunca le agrado mucho Finn desde que Kurt le contó que en un principio solía arrojarle Slushies y encerrarlo en los contenedores de basura... pero en el fondo, Kurt siempre supo que la razón de mayor peso para que el ojimiel no quisiera a su ahora hermanastro, era que sabía que antes de conocerlo, Kurt había estado profundamente enamorado del chico Hudson, y que este, al enterarse, había reaccionado gritándole y llamándole "marica".

-Puckerman siempre fue falso- continuo diciendo Finn- solía moverse por conveniencia entre los grupitos populares, ya lo sabes...- dijo desaprobando con la cabeza- a veces salgo con Britt y Santana, pero eso es todo...

El castaño estaba sorprendido ante lo que Finn decía. Él mismo percibió en el Scandals una extraña camaradería entre todos ellos, de la cual, se sintió completamente ajeno.

-Vaya...- dijo sin saber que otra cosa agregar.

-¿Ya pensaste que harás ahora hijo?- intervino Burt.

-No lo sé aun papa, estoy pensando buscar cualquier trabajo, por lo pronto... quizá mesero ¿o?... no lo sé...- dijo con sinceridad.

-Siempre puedes apoyar en el taller- propuso Burt.

El castaño asintió con la cabeza.

-Creo que eso haré... pero aun así quiero encontrar algo más... saldré a buscar trabajo mañana mismo.

-¿Vas a salir hoy cariño?- le pregunto Carole.

Kurt sonrió ante la tierna forma en que la mujer le trataba. Sin lugar a dudas le simpatizaba.

-Debo ir al medico...- dijo con fastidio- por toda esa situación de mi brazo... debo estar en chequeo constante y con medicamentos recetados para que no vaya a causarme más líos en un futuro.

**888**

Blaine se encontraba dándose una ducha. ¿Realmente había visto a Kurt la noche anterior?

Era consciente de que no fue capaz de decir nada que no fuera aclarar el periodo de tiempo que el castaño duro fuera de Lima.

_¡Joder!... ¿Por que demonios lo había hecho?_

La puerta del baño se abrió en esos momentos interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Matt entro con una sonrisa divertida y maliciosa al tiempo que comenzaba a quitarse la ropa.

Blaine le regreso la sonrisa y abrió el cancel transparente de la regadera invitándolo a entrar... ¿Para que demonios se torturaba la mente? cuando tenía a su guapo, sexy y dispuesto novio a hacerlo feliz.

**888**

-¿Tardara mucho el médico?- pregunto Kurt con impaciencia. Llevaba alrededor de dos horas esperando a ser consultado y francamente ya estaba considerando la posibilidad de volver otro día.

-No mucho cariño- dijo con una sonrisa la anciana mujer mientras llenaba un libro de crucigramas- Lamento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto- dijo- pero tuvo que ver de emergencia a unos pacientes de la clínica.

Kurt asintió con amabilidad.

Podría esperar por mas tiempo, después de todo, paciencia, era algo que había aprendido mientras estuvo en el Ejército.

**888**

Blaine entro a su privado.

Había sido una mañana y una tarde intensa. Normalmente los viernes eran días tranquilos, pero aquel accidente automovilístico lo había absorbido la mayor parte del día. Se sentía exhausto, por suerte no había habido muertos, aunque lamentablemente, las heridas que había recibido el conductor lo habían dejado gravemente lesionado... pero se recuperaría... llevaría días, semanas quizá, pero lo haría.

Blaine se sentó frente al enorme escritorio de su oficina y comenzó a hojear el expediente medico de su próxima consulta que Rossie, su carismática secretaria, le había dejado aquella tarde, con una nota comunicándole que tenía una persona esperando. No le gustaba ver a sus pacientes estando completamente en blanco... al menos no a los pacientes nuevos que iban con un historial clínico que estudiar.

Por lo que tomo el documento y comenzó a ojearlo.

Omitió leer los datos generales, aquello no era relevante en esos momentos. Se paso inmediatamente al área de enfermedades y lesiones.

Era un hombre, aparentemente sano, no tenía ninguna enfermedad grave ni incurable.

No podía decir lo mismo de las lesiones...

Una herida de bala a la altura de omóplato derecho. Un corte de 5 cm de largo en pectoral izquierdo. Una cicatriz de 16.5 cm en muslo izquierdo producida por un agente mecánico vulnerante... Una cicatriz de dos cm producida por quemadura. ¡Joder!, ¿quien era este tío?

Blaine pensó inmediatamente en un pandillero, pues no se le ocurría nadie mas. Solo un tipo que llevaba una vida peligrosa, que involucrara cuchillos, navajas y armas de fuego podría llevar el cuerpo marcado de esa manera... Aun así, el pelinegro debía ver las heridas para poder emitir un diagnostico más certero.

Marco el 22#5 que lo comunicaba directamente con Rossie.

-Puedes decir al hombre que entre- dijo amablemente por el intercomunicador.

**888**

-El doctor se ha desocupado ya- dijo la amable mujer de pelo blanco- Puedes entrar cariño.

Kurt sonrió agradecido y se incorporo para dirigirse a la puerta que la anciana señalaba.

Giro la perilla sin poner atención en la placa dorada que se encontraba en la parte alta central de la puerta.

En un principio nada fue extraño... era un consultorio normal, quizás un poco elegante y seguramente mucho mejor a los que tenía por costumbre ver mientras estuvo en el Ejército, pues en aquel entonces solía ser atendido en presencia de muchas personas que se encontraban en las improvisadas áreas medicas ya fuera porque estuvieran heridos, o porque sufrieran alguna crisis.

Sin embargo fue la figura frente a él la que lo dejo mudo. Frente al escritorio, con la mirada fija en unos papeles, vestido con una bata blanca y anteojos de armazón negro, se encontraba Blaine Anderson...

Kurt maldijo su suerte... ¿Cuantos médicos podrían trabajar en aquella clínica? ¿100? ¿200?, ¡Y a él le tocaba el jodido Blaine Anderson!

El pelinegro alzo la mirada para recibirlo con una sonrisa, pero esta decayó en el momento mismo en que vio de quien se trataba.

-Kurt...- dijo sorprendido mientras parecía buscar algo en los papeles que leía- Eres... Kurt Hummel- dijo leyendo el expediente- mi... consulta- soltó como intentando convencerse.

El castaño asintió con una incomodidad devorándole las entrañas.

-No sabía que... trabajabas aquí- dijo Kurt en tono sombrío.

Blaine lo miro con indiferencia, se incorporo y se acerco a él para tomarle el pulso y examinar sus signos...

Kurt intento no tragar duro, ni suspirar hondo, ni gemir extasiado al volver a oler la varonil y costosa colonia que Blaine solía usar... procuro no hacer nada que descubriera lo nervioso que se encontraba en esos momentos.

-¿Puedes decirme porque estas aquí...?- pregunto el ojimiel volviendo a su lugar. En un momento Kurt se paralizo, y no supo comprender si Blaine se refería a aquel consultorio, o a Lima...

Decidió arriesgarse por lo menos bochornoso.

-Necesito que me revisen el brazo con regularidad- explico con voz seria- puedo moverlo con normalidad y realizar con él casi cualquier cosa- dijo en tono apenado- cualquiera que no implique al menos sostener por periodos largos objetos pesados, además necesito una receta regular pues debo vivir con medicamento de por vida, para evitar el dolor crónico.

Blaine asintió con seriedad.

-Vi que recibiste un disparo...- dijo con cautela- Necesito examinarte- soltó aclarándose la voz- Es necesario que te quites la playera.

Kurt enrojeció ligeramente pero hizo lo que le pedía.

**888**

¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder!... Era un médico... ¡era todo un profesional!... ¿por qué se sentía hiperventilar entonces?

No pudo evitar soltar un jadeo bajito cuando el castaño se deshizo de la prenda superior.

Su asombro se centro en muchas áreas. Primero, en aquellos brazos fuertes que Kurt había ganado en el tiempo en que no estuvo en Lima, luego en los marcados abdominales que le adornaban el vientre.

Pero fueron las heridas, lo que mas llamo la intención del pelinegro.

Un pequeño circulo levemente hundido de color café con una corona rojiza rodeandole adornaba su hombro derecho... sin lugar a dudas, la herida por un arma de fuego de pequeño calibre.

-¿Que ocurrió?- pregunto incapaz de callarse aquella duda al tiempo que revisaba la herida.

-Fuimos sorprendidos por un grupo rebelde de novatos en pakistan, es por eso que no llevaban armas del Ejército... utilizaron armas simples.

Blaine asintió en silencio.

-¿Y esta?- dijo refiriéndose a la larga cicatriz sonrosada que se encontraba en forma horizontal en su pectoral izquierdo, por encima de su pezón.

-Fue un pelea con nativos en Siria- explico encogiéndose de hombres- Un joven me ataco mientras paseaba por el mercado, llevaba una navaja casera.

Blaine miro la lesión con detenimiento y no pudo evitar pasar su dedo pulgar por todo lo largo. Fue el estremecimiento de Kurt lo que lo devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Que ocurrió ahí?- dijo refiriéndose a la mancha pálida de su cadera. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no tocarla.

-Una granada exploto cerca mientras librábamos una batalla en Irán... solo me lastimo un poco...

"¿Un poco?", pensó Blaine incrédulo. Kurt había sido un imbécil al enlistarse al Ejército... era tan impresionante apreciar aquel perfecto cuerpo dañado.

Se aclaro la garganta intentando desviar sus pensamientos.

-Leí en tu historial que tienes otra lesión en el muslo...- el pelinegro notó la mirada de pánico del castaño- no es necesario que te quites el pantalón- se apresuro a aclarar- puedo revisar eso después... pero necesito que me digas que fue lo que ocurrió con tu pierna.

Kurt asintió, y Blaine noto que parecía respirar aliviado.

-Estábamos huyendo de una emboscada- comenzó a narrar- sin embargo al tratar de pasar a través de una cerca mi pierna se quedo atorada... entonces Ad...- Kurt hizo una pausa y Blaine lo invito a continuar- ...entonces un compañero- dijo con tono seco- me ayudo a salir, pero en la prisa me corte la pierna con el trozo suelto de una lamina.

Blaine sintió la extraña necesidad de curar todas y cada una de esas cicatrices... le costaba creer que Kurt se había enfrentado a todas aquellas cosas que le estaba relatando.

-Necesito checarte la espalda- dijo con tono serio.

-No llevo heridas en la espalda- cortó Kurt.

-De cualquier manera, necesito hacerlo- dijo Blaine en un tono autoritario.

Kurt lo miro con intensidad, como en reproche, pero obedeció de todos modos. Se puso de pie girándose unos cuantos grados para darle la espalda.

Era cierto, el castaño no llevaba cicatrices de ningún tipo en esa área, ni el indicio de lesión alguna... pero en cambio, si llevaba algo que llamo la atención del pelinegro.

En la parte alta y central de su espalda, justo por debajo de la nuca, había un tatuaje.

Un tatuaje de unos diez centímetros de largo, de letras cursivas y clásicas...

Un tatuaje que rezaba un nombre...

Y ese nombre era "Adam"...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Espero que les guste :D jejejeje

Recuerden subo cap el domingo o lunes :)

Los quiero ;)

...Hechizera...


	3. Dolorosos instantes de ruda cordura

¡Hey!, pues aquí me tienen de nuevo, con un nuevo capitulo, dedicado para todos ustedes, los hermosos y fieles lectores que me siguen :)

¡Por fin termine mi tarea! y no es por nada pero me quedo bien genial! jajajaja (merecía la pena después de una semana entera sumida en libros, investigaciones y demás pfff :S)

Lo que mas me gusta de estar nuevamente libre es FANFICTION!

jejejeje

Asi que aqui lo tienen ;)

La canción del cap es **Just like heaven** de **The Cure**

Pd.- para los que tienen duda de como es **Mattew Rosighton** (Matt), lo imagino justo como Jared Leto (jajajaj si odienme y maldiganme! el tipo es jodidamente sexy! jejeje :P).

**CAPITULO 3 **

_"Abrí mis ojos y me encontré solo,_  
_Solo..._  
_Solo sobre un mar de rabia_  
_que se robó a la única chica que ame_  
_y que la ahogo profundamente dentro de mi.._  
_Tu, suave y única, Tu, perdida y solitaria._  
_Tú igual al cielo..."_

_(Just like heaven/ The Cure)_

**DOLOROSOS INSTANTES DE RUDA CORDURA**

Kurt respiro hondo y apretó los puños al sentir el escrutinio intenso de Blaine. No necesitaba girarse a ver su expresión para saber que era lo que el ojimiel estaba mirando.

-No sabía que habías desarrollado un gusto por el arte corporal- soltó el pelinegro con frialdad- ¿También llevas piercings?- pregunto con malicia.

Kurt ignoro su sarcasmo.

-¿Puedo colocarme ya la playera?- pregunto con notoria incomodidad.

Blaine asintió y regreso a su escritorio para hacer unas cuantas anotaciones.

-Voy a hacerte la receta para el dolor del brazo, creo que dos capsulas diarias de acetaminofem y alguna de motrin cuando haya molestias realmente fuertes bastaran- dijo sin voltear a mirarlo- Vuelve dentro de un mes para un nuevo chequeo... y para ver esa pierna- agregó aclarándose la garganta.

Kurt asintió, tomo el papel con la receta y se incorporo con el propósito de marcharse de ahí cuanto antes.

-Gracias...- dijo con sinceridad.

Blaine asintió y volvió la mirada a un pila de documentos desordenados.

El castaño solo pudo salir de ahí, prometiéndose que dentro de un mes, iría a una clínica privada con cualquier otro medico, ya se preocuparía por los excesivos costos luego.

**888**

¿En que momento pensó que regresar a Lima era su mejor opción?... Debió usar el dinero de la compensación para irse a vivir a un lugar distinto a Ohio, Texas tal vez...

Era imposible que no se topara a gente de su pasado ahí, y lo cierto era, que en el momento mismo en que Kurt se fue de Lima en aquel autobús y con el corazón destrozado, había decidido inconscientemente dejar atrás su pasado.

Había sido tan incomodo aquel momento con Blaine... pero el castaño sabía que lo que en serio le dolió fue la frialdad con la que el medico lo trató. Sin embargo ¿que podía esperar?, se había ido por cinco años, era natural que el pelinegro lo olvidara y armara una nueva vida, y honestamente se sentía orgulloso de él... de que al final de cuentas, el pelinegro había cumplido su sueño de ser doctor.

**888**

-¿Día difícil?- pregunto Matt cuando Blaine abordo el auto de su novio. Aquella tarde el castaño había prometido pasar a recogerlo para ir a cenar juntos.

-Algo así- confeso el pelinegro con fastidio- Un accidente, ya sabes...- dijo con pesar.

Sin embargo no era aquello lo que tenía en ese decaído humor, si no una consulta en particular que había realizado a cierto hombre de su pasado.

Matt tomo su mano con cariño y le dio un dulce apretón.

-Alégrate cariño- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- ahora podrás descansar.

**888**

¿Quien era Adam?

Aquella pregunta rondaba una y otra vez la mente del ojimiel. Le molestaba esa duda, le molestaba mucho, pero para que alguien como Kurt, se hubiera hecho un tatuaje con ese nombre, seguramente se trataba de alguien importante en su vida.

Un novio seguramente, o al menos alguien de quien había estado... o seguía estando, enamorado.

¿Porque le había cabreado haber visto aquel tatuaje?

No era por que siguiera queriendo al castaño, eso era seguro... Era algo mas... quizá lo que le molestaba era lo mucho que Kurt había cambiado en aquel tiempo.

Era como si con aquel cambio, el castaño hubiera lanzado al demonio todo su pasado... Blaine incluido.

Sin embargo, así era la vida al final de cuentas... por suerte él tenía a Matt.

Contemplo el pacifico rostro de su novio durmiendo. Su pecho desnudo bajaba y subía lentamente.

Sonrió al recordar la magnifica mañana en la ducha, y la propia noche apasionada que habían tenido.

¿Quien hubiera pensado que aquel arrogante y altanero chico que conoció en la cita a ciegas fuera a templarle el corazón?

Decidió dormir y dejar de pensar en Kurt y en su tatuaje, dejar de pensar en Adam, quien sea que este fuera.

A decir verdad, debía estar más atento a los preparativos de su boda con Matt.

Tenían planeado casarse dentro de cinco meses, su boda se llevaría a cabo en Masachussets, primeramente por las facilidades otorgadas en dicho estado para que una pareja gay se uniera en matrimonio y en segundo lugar porque la mayor parte de la familia de Matt se encontraba en aquel sitio.

**888**

Kurt jugueteaba con su pequeña cadena y placa de platino del Ejército. Su nombre y año en que se enlisto estaban grabados en el trozo metálico. Extrañaba aquellos tiempos... extrañaba poder estar en el otro lado del mundo, en aquellos sitios en que se sentía seguro, aun con todos los peligros a los que encontraba sometido... Extrañaba estar con Adam, y la seguridad que el rubio le daba...

Ojala pudiera simplemente volver y retomar su vida en el punto en que la había dejado.

Pero su brazo herido le había jodido la vida y el futuro, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

**888**

Kurt paso toda la mañana entre tramites para lograr que su compensación y el dinero que le había dejado su trabajo para el Ejército norteamericano fueran transferidos a una cuenta personal que se apresuro en abrir esa misma mañana.

Después de eso recorrió la ciudad en busca de alguna vacante de empelo en algún sitio. Sin embargo aquel día llevaba mala suerte, el único puesto disponible era en Scandals, como mesero.

Cuando vio ese anuncio en uno de los pilares cercanos a la parada del autobús se negó efusivamente a trabajar en ese sitio tan concurrido por gente conocida.

Pero después de horas enteras de buscar algo sin encontrar suerte, se decidió a ir al lugar y entrevistarse con Sue, la administradora del bar.

La mujer estaba tan desesperada que le dio el trabajo casi de inmediato, diciéndole que se presentara esa misma noche.

Kurt salio del bar sintiéndose sorprendido por haber aceptado trabajar ahí, justo en el lugar en que había visto a Blaine y a sus antiguos compañeros de McKinley. Sin embargo tenía un plan para su vida... o al menos el asomo de uno.

Aquella misma mañana se había prometido no tocar el dinero de la compensación y trabajar en cualquier cosa por unos cuantos meses en Lima, para luego, en cuanto hubiera reunido una cifra razonable, huir a algún estado de América en donde pudiera ser un ermitaño... quizá a Arizona o Nuevo México.

Después de todo, mientras trabajara, siempre podría ignorar a los seres de su pasado y seguir sin detenerse mucho a saludarlos o conversar con ellos... le importaba muy poco lo que dijeran sobre él... a diferencia del Kurt que dejo Lima, él ya no temía a la critica ni al rechazo... había conocido la guerra, la muerte y el dolor lo suficientemente bien, como para que aquellas insignificantes cosas en la vida le importasen demasiado.

**888**

-¡Deja de ser tan trabajador Anderson!- dijo Matt mientras le besaba el cuello- Anda...- ronroneo- salgamos esta noche...

-Mmm...- jadeo Blaine apartando su portátil y besando a su novio. Aflojo la corbata de su castaño prometido y haciendo un puchero dijo...- creo que tu seras el causante de que mi carrera se vaya a la ruina y pierda mi trabajo...

Matt se echó a reír y mordió su labio.

-No me importaría mucho si eso ocurriera- dijo coqueto- Podríamos sobrevivir con mi sueldo... además...- dijo con la respiración afectada- ya has trabajado mucho... tus pacientes seguirán ahí por la mañana.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos mientras sonreía.

-Bien...- cedió.

-¿Bien?- pregunto Matt emocionado.

-Bien- repitió Blaine- saldremos esta noche.

-Llamare a Rach...- dijo Matt apartándose con tono triunfante.

**888**

-¡Kurt!- grito Mercedes emocionada al verlo, corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo con cariño.

-Se encontraba ahí desde las siete de la tarde, llevaba unos sencillos pantalones negros, una playera verde militar y el delantal de cuero negro característico de los meseros de Scandals.

-¡Dios santo Kurt!- dijo la chica mirándolo con sorpresa- ¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo?

Kurt extrajo la placa guardada celosamente entre su playera y su pecho y se la mostró a la morena, no es que quisiera presumir nada, simplemente le pareció una buena forma de explicar que había hecho los últimos años.

-¡Wow!- exclamó la chica- Tu padre me dijo que te habías enlistado para la guerra, pero nunca creí que fuera cierto- confesó apenada- me pareció más lógico creer que simplemente no querías que supiéramos donde te encontrabas.

Kurt la miro con una sonrisa triste.

-Lamento no haberme despedido- dijo apenado- Es solo que todo fue tan repentino...

Mercedes tomo su mano.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones cariño- dijo con sinceridad- En verdad me alegro de volver a verte... ¿¡Dime que iremos por un café a recordar viejos tiempos!?

Kurt asintió soltando una pequeña risita.

-Claro que si Mercedes... lo haremos.

Pasado el shock inicial, su antigua amiga lo miro de pies a cabeza.

-¡Dios santo Kurt!... ¡pero si te has puesto tan condenadamente guapo!- dijo escandalosamente.

El castaño no pudo evitar reír y ofrecerle el brazo en exhibición mientras cerraba el puño.

-Anda- dijo divertido- puedes tocar.

Mercedes obedeció al instante.

-¡Jesús Kurt!- dijo asombrada- ¿Que te ponían a hacer en el Ejército?

Kurt volvió a reí animadamente y descubrió que después de tantos sin sabores, era la primera vez que se sentía cómodo de estar ahí.

-¿Vienes con alguien?- pregunto el castaño entonces.

Mercedes asintió...

-Ya sabes...- dijo sonriendo- Tina, Mike, Artie... Finn y Quinn, solemos reunirnos con frecuencia...¡deberías unirtenos!

El castaño sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Me encantaría... pero debo trabajar- dijo en tono decepcionado señalándose el delantal negro con el logotipo bordado de Scandals.

-Ya veo...- dijo la chica con una sonrisa desilusionada- ahora eres ¿mesero?

-Las vueltas que da la vida...- bromeo Kurt- es mi primer día.

Mercedes asintió. El castaño recordó entonces los nombres de las personas mencionadas, con los que la chica se reuniría y no pudo apaciguar su curiosidad.

-Veo que ya no frecuentan a Rach, Puckerman, Sam, Britt y Santana- opino con tono cauteloso.

-¿Hablas del grupo de los fabulosos "Somos todos perfectos"?- cuestiono la chica haciendo un gesto de molestia- No es que los odie ni nada- dijo con sinceridad- pero ellos se apartaron en el momento mismo en que se volvieron "importantes".

-¿Importantes?- pregunto Kurt curioso.

-Si ya sabes...- comenzó la chica- Puckerman se caso con esta mujer millonaria que le lleva al menos 15 años... ella se la pasa viajando y bueno, Puck aprovecha para dilapidar el dinero... Santana y Britt iniciaron una escuela de danza, que tiene mucho éxito actualmente... Ni hablar de la Señorita "Soy actriz de Broadway Berry"...- hizo una pausa- Sam es agradable, pero parece más cómodo con ellos y bueno... Anderson y Rosinghton nunca fueron realmente nuestros amigos- dijo con sinceridad- es decir, tu ex me caía bien y todo, pero la amistad que nos unía a él era la que se desprendía de tu relación Kurt... cuando te fuiste, todo mundo tomo un rumbo distinto... jamas volvimos a salir con Anderson.

Kurt asintió, mientras comenzaba a limpiar unas copas de cristal con un trozo de tela roja que venía con el delantal.

Después de mucho pensarlo, se decidió a hacer esa pregunta.

-¿Rosingthon?- pregunto curioso- Es el único que no me suena...

-Mattew Rosingthon- aclaro Mercedes- vino a vivir a Lima hace poco, con sus padres... al parecer estos llevaban una sociedad desde Massachussetts con los Anderson. No duro mucho para que el riquito se hiciera miembro del grupo de los Fabulosos...

-¿Como sabes todo eso?- pregunto el castaño curioso.

-Bueno- comenzó Mercedes- he coincidido con Sam unas pocas veces, él me contó una parte de eso... Finn aun frecuenta a Britt y Santana, ellas le contaron el resto.

El castaño asintió moviéndose incomodo en su lugar.

-¿Él y... Él y Blaine son...?- pregunto intentando que la mujer no notara su ansiedad.

Mercedes lo miro a los ojos y frunció el ceño.

-¿Aun sientes algo por él?- pregunto sorprendida- ¿Después de tantos años?

Kurt trago duro pero se apresuro a negar rotundamente.

-¡Que va!- dijo indiferente- Es solo curiosidad.

La morena sonrió aliviada y después comenzó a decir.

-Rosingthon y Anderson son novios desde hace más de un año- explicó- Creo que incluso viven juntos...- luego, acercándose a Kurt, le dijo bajando el volumen de su voz, en tono de complicidad- ...y hace dos días me he enterado de que van a casarse...

**888**

¿Casarse? ¿Blaine Anderson iba a casarse?

Joder. Esperaba cualquier cosa que le dijeran sobre el ojimiel y el chico con el que lo había visto en ese mismo bar hacia dos días, pero... ¿casarse?

Kurt optó por ignorar el aguijonazo de dolor de su pecho. Educadamente se despidió de Mercedes, prometiendo acompañarlos un rato en cuanto tuviera un espacio libre.

Volvió a su trabajo consistente en limpiar mesas y atender a la poca gente que se encontraba en el bar a esa hora.

**888**

-¿Cómo es que siempre terminamos en Scandals?- pregunto Rachel frunciendo el ceño al visualizar a Finn a lo lejos.

-Lo se- respondió Puckerman con gesto aburrido- deberíamos ir a otro sitio.

Blaine negó con la cabeza. Sus amigos siempre se quejaban de que cada vez que salían terminaban de una forma u otra en Scandals, pero lo cierto era que la próxima vez que salieran, acabarían ahí de todos modos.

-¿No es ese tu ex?...- pregunto Matt mientras le codeaba el brazo. Blaine levanto la vista en la dirección que le señalaba la mirada de su novio y se encontró con Kurt con un delantal de mesero y... sirviendo mesas.

-Joder...- dijo Puckerman con tono divertido- ¿Hummel mesero? ¡El mundo se va a acabar!

-¡Jesús Puck!- soltó Santana exasperada- han pasado cinco jodidos años, ni cuando vivía aquí lo conocías, ahora mucho menos.

Blaine ignoro la conversación y tomo asiento en su mesa de costumbre.

**888**

Kurt noto la presencia de Blaine y de... _"¿Como fue que los llamo Mercedes?_... Los Fabulosos!...", pero decidió ignorarlos. Después de todo, trabajaba mejor si no se concentraba en ellos.

O en lo atractivo que era el tal chico Rosingthon, o en lo cariñoso que se mostraba con Blaine y en la forma que el pelinegro le correspondía.

Por suerte, Nancy, su compañera había aceptado cubrir esa mesa. Kurt estaba dispuesto a negociar cualquier cosa con tal de no ir ahí.

**888**

Blaine procuraba lanzar miradas fugaces a Kurt cuando nadie lo veía. No es que quisiera verlo, por supuesto que no... pero, por alguna razón necesitaba analizar más detalladamente el cambio por el que paso el castaño a lo largo de los años.

Pues Kurt no solo había cambiado físicamente, si no también en cuestión de actitud... ahora parecía moverse con mayor seguridad entre la gente. Aun le costaba verlo vestido con aquella ropa tan... común, cuando había sido el mismo ojiazul quien le había instruido en la historia de la moda.

Blaine nunca había sido partidario de poner mucho detalle a la hora de elegir vestimenta, en realidad siempre había ido sencillo, aunque elegante. Desde que era medico, tenía predilección por los pantalones oscuros de vestir y las camisas de colores discretos. En ocasiones llevaba suéteres de diseñador o elegantes chalecos que hacían juego con su atuendo, pero eso era todo.

Sin embargo Kurt era distinto... al menos el Kurt que recordaba... siempre poniendo el más minúsculo detalle en armar un conjunto de ropa para un día común y corriente. Sin embargo, este Kurt no vestía de esa manera, este Kurt iba sencillo desde que lo había visto por primera vez después de mucho tiempo... unos simples pantalones, una playera de color oscuro o gris, y en eso se reducía todo.

El pelinegro no era ajeno a todas las miradas hambrientas que el castaño estaba recibiendo, tanto de chicas como de chicos... y es que si debía de ser honesto, Kurt lucía de maravilla con aquel aire rebelde que lo acompañaba... incluso había sorprendido a Matt mirarle el trasero en algunas ocasiones.

Sin embargo, Kurt no correspondía a los coqueteos de nadie en aquel bar, simplemente sonreía y escapaba de la situación educadamente.

Aquello le hizo sonreír a él mismo... pero luego lo alcanzo la idea de que si Kurt no respondía a dichos filtreos era por que debía tener a alguien especial en su vida, y Blaine estaba convencido que ese alguien especial era Adam.

**888**

Kurt comenzaba a sentirse molesto. Hacía media hora Dave Karofsky y Azimio habían entrado al bar, y desde que llegaron no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

Parecían susurrarse entre ellos alguna clase de ofensa dirigida al castaño, y luego soltaban una risa cómplice que irritaba a Kurt... pero decidió dejar de actuar como un paranoico observando con frecuencia a su sitio en la barra y simplemente ignorarlos.

Eso claro, hasta que los insultos comenzaron...

-Mira nada mas quien regreso a Lima Azimio... "Mariquita Hummel"- soltó Karofsky con un tono burlón.

-¿Me pregunto si volvió porque a donde sea que haya ido, nadie se lo quiso joder...?

Kurt apretó los puños deseando romperle la cara a los imbéciles, pero se contuvo, no era bueno hacer aquello en su primer día de empleo y mucho menos en su lugar de trabajo.

**888**

Blaine observo indignado la escena que se suscitaba pocas mesas adelante. El patán de Dave Karofsky y Azimio volvían a molestar a Kurt.

De pronto aquel joven fuerte que había visto en los últimos días le pareció débil ante aquellos gigantes.

-No tolero a la gente homofobica...- comento Matt en tono irritado- Creo que la seguridad del bar debería sacarlos por molestar a un chico de su personal.

Blaine asintió igualmente molesto.

-¿No dices nada Hummel?- cuestiono Karofsky- ¿Acaso no te dieron duro a donde sea que te fuiste que has vuelto para buscar si hay alguien dispuesto a joderte aquí?

Aquello fue lo máximo que Blaine fue capaz de soportar.

-¡Oye!- grito Blaine incorporándose- Creo que estas ofendiendo a mas de uno aquí...

Matt intento jalarlo para que volviera a su lugar, pero el pelinegro se zafo de su agarre.

-Mira quien habla... ¡Anderson!- dijo Karofsky en tono burlón- ¿has traído a tu novio para defenderte Hummel?...

Blaine apenas y hecho un vistazo a Kurt, quien parecía mirar con ojos asesinos a Karofsky.

-Más te vale que te dejes de bravuconadas Karofsky, deberías irte y respetar a quienes venimos aquí a pasar una noche agradable...

El hombre robusto lo miro divertido...

-Imagino que la noche que tendrás con Hummel será bastante agradable...

Blaine ignoro el comentario y soltó con diversión...

-No sabía que estuvieras tan interesado en lo que los gays hacemos por las noches Karofsky... quizá sea un buen momento para salir del clóset...

Dave se incorporo con furia, tomo al pelinegro de la camisa y lo empujo con rabia.

Un puño seguro iba directo a la cara de Blaine, pero entonces una fuerza grande se lo quito de encima...

Era Kurt.

El castaño dio al robusto hombre un golpe duro en el estomago, que doblo a Karofsky en dos. Dave se incorporo a duras penas, aun mas enojado y dispuesto a golpear al castaño, pero entonces Kurt tomo su brazo con firmeza y revolcó al hombre en el piso.

Azimio se incorporo para auxiliar a su amigo y tomo un banco de una de las mesas con la intención de romperla sobre Kurt, pero el ojiazul fue mas listo que eso. De una patada segura quito el banco de madera de las manos de Azimio, le dio un puñetazo en la cara y lo arrastro hasta el piso, junto a Karofsky.

Blaine, al igual que toda la gente en el bar estaban muy impresionados.

Kurt se dirigió entonces a Karofsky y lo inmovilizo con el brazo en el cuello.

-Ya no soy ese niño Dave...- soltó con furia- La próxima vez que te atrevas a tocarlo... o te atrevas a decirme algo ofensivo, esa vez no seré tan suave como ahora.

Dicho esto y ante la mirada atónita de todos los ahí presentes, Kurt se incorporo, se saco el delantal en un solo movimiento y abandono el bar.

**888**

-¡Wow!- exclamó Matt con emoción cuando Blaine volvió a su mesa- ¡Fue genial la paliza que tu ex les dio a esos homofobicos de mierda!

-¡Si que Hummel sabe pelear!- dijo Puckerman asombrado- Azimio apenas y pudo incorporarse, y Karofsky sigue en el piso...

Blaine parecía igual de perplejo que sus amigos.

-Creo que iré al sanitario...- dijo poniéndose en pie.

Matt asintió sin mucho interés, pues parecía estar disfrutando de la visión de Dave Karofsky y Azimio completamente humillados.

**888**

Kurt salio furioso hacia la calle.

Y pensar que había perdido un empleo por culpa de aquellos idiotas.

Realmente había hecho uso de todo su autocontrol, pero este se rompió en el momento mismo en que el imbécil de Karofsky ataco a Blaine.

¡Joder!, había dado un espectáculo allá adentro... Si ya se sentía un fenómeno en Lima, ahora se sentía peor... seguramente todo mundo en el bar estaba pensando que era una especie de monstruo agresivo.

Kurt saco un cigarrillo de su pantalón. No es que fuera un fan del cigarro, pero desde que había ido a la guerra, procuraba llevar una cajetilla consigo, para cuando alguna situación particularmente difícil se le presentara.

-¿Ahora fumas?- pregunto una voz bastante familiar.

Kurt lo ignoro y continuo con su cigarrillo mientras miraba un punto muerto en medio de aquella noche.

-¿A ti que mas te da?- pregunto Kurt con indiferencia.

**888**

Blaine bufó ante la respuesta de Kurt.

-Ciertamente no me importa que hagas con tu vida Kurt- dijo con frialdad- pero como médico te aseguro que mucha gente muere de cáncer ocasionado por el tabaco.

Kurt se burlo ante aquella observación.

-Gracias...-dijo el castaño con tono sarcástico- pero eso no es nada que las propias cajetillas de cigarros no digan.

El ojimiel lo ignoro pero torció el gesto con indignación.

-Solo digo que has cambiado mucho Kurt...

El castaño soltó una risa amarga.

-Todos hemos cambiado Blaine- dijo con melancolía- Tu mismo... ¡mírate!- lo señalo- Eres todo un doctor... y hasta dicen que vas a casarte... ¿Que sigue?- pregunto con resentimiento- ¿los niños? ¿el perro?

El pelinegro rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-¿Que tendría eso de malo Kurt?- pregunto molesto- ¿Es que tu novio... Adam...-pronuncio con malicia- te ha metido ideas liberales en la mente?

-No lo conoces...- dijo Kurt apretando los puños- No tienes derecho a hablar de él...

Blaine se burló negando con la cabeza.

-He dado en el blanco eh...- soltó calibrando la reacción del castaño- ¿Quien es eh Kurt?, ¿Un polvo muy bueno del que te enamoraste?- hizo una pausa- O quizá un heterosexual que no puede corresponderte... ¡O un homosexual de closet!...- dijo triunfante, como si acabara de descubrir un oscuro secreto...

La reacción siguiente tomo desprevenido al pelinegro.

Kurt lo tomo por la camisa, de igual forma que lo hiciera Karofsky hacía unos momentos. El castaño lo estampo contra la gruesa madera de la puerta cerrada del bar. Blaine lo miro asombrado, Kurt tenía el rostro enrojecido en su totalidad y sus ojos húmedos lo miraban con ira en su estado más puro, amenazando con despedir gruesas lagrimas.

-¡No tienes derecho!- soltó Kurt furioso- ¡Ninguno! ¿lo oyes bien? ¡Ninguno!, ¡En tu jodida vida vuelvas a hablar así de Adam! ¡Te lo advierto Anderson!

Dicho esto, Kurt soltó a Blaine salió a paso veloz del lugar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pues muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me lean y me dejan lindos reviews :P

¡Los quiero!

El que sigue esta muy bueno, y laaargo jejeje :P

Intentare tener el one shot de halloween para el 31 :P

Los quiero!

...Hechizera...


	4. ADAM

Hey guapos! aqui estoy con el nuevo cap de TCDCYTLDT :)

al fin se aclararan muchas dudas sobre la historia jejeje :)

Quiero recordarles que mi One shot de Halloween ya esta publicado y se llama NI AUNQUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE jejeje

La canción del capitulo se llama **The ghost of you** de **My chemical romance, **pero también quiero sugerirles y en verdad me gustaría que lo hicieran, que escucharan la canción de **Sweet Caroline** de **Neil Diamond** (Esta canción la pueden también encontrar en la versión de glee, la canta Puckerman, en lo personal me gustan ambas versiones pero prefiero la original, jejeje así que me base en la original para escribir esa parte, les recomiendo escucharla cuando lleguen ahí ).

Enyoy it! :D

**CAPITULO 4**

"Yo nunca mentí en esperar por siempre  
si yo muero estaremos juntos ahora,  
yo apenas puedo olvidarla,  
pero ella puede intentar...  
En el fin del mundo, o en la ultima cosa que vea  
¡Tu estas!  
¿Podría? ¿Debería?  
Y todas la cosas que nunca me dijiste  
Y todas las sonrisas que son siempre eternas..."  
(The ghost of you - My chemical romance)

**ADAM...**

Blaine no debió hablar así de Adam... él no debió hacerlo... no sabía una mierda de nada, no tenía derecho...

_**FLASHBACK**_

**PRIMER AÑO EN EL EJÉRCITO**

**19 de Julio.**

-Gracias- dijo con sinceridad el castaño después de que el imbécil de Peters le pusiera el pie en el comedor con toda la intención de derribarlo.

El rubio sonrió amablemente y le ayudo a levantarse.

-No hay de que...- dijo con sinceridad- Adam Crawford- se presento extendiéndole la mano.

-Kurt Hummel- respondió el castaño sonriendo.

-Parece que mañana partimos a Somalía- dijo el rubio- ¿Nervioso?

Kurt encogió los hombros.

-En realidad no, siempre he sabido que ese día llegaría en cualquier momento.

Adam lanzo una pequeña risita.

-Me gusta tu entusiasmo Hummel.

El castaño sonrió divertido.

-Bueno... hay que ser positivo ¿cierto?

Adam asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro- dijo con ojos risueños- ¿Te veo luego?

-Supongo- contesto Kurt amablemente al tiempo que el rubio giraba sobre sus talones con la intención de continuar su camino.

-¡Adam!- exclamó Kurt deteniendo el andar del rubio... después de todo, ¿Qué tantas oportunidades tendría de hacer nuevos amigos?- Gracias- repitió con sinceridad- ya sabes... por echarme una mano.

El rubio sonrió encogiendo los hombros.

-No hay de que... yo te cubro la espalda camarada.

Kurt asintió mientras lo observaba marcharse.

**22 de septiembre.**

Llevaban casi dos meses en Somalía.

Por primera vez en su vida Kurt supo lo que era sentir hambre y frío y terror.

Apenas dos días después de que llegaran habían sufrido un ataque de tropas Somalis... siete hombres habían perecido en aquel enfrentamiento.

Esa noche, era la quinta ocasión que les atacaban.

Kurt esperaba tras un muro de roca, aferrándose a su Benelli M4 mientras intentaba vislumbrar movimiento del otro lado, sabía que sobrevivir consistía en disparar a matar, si no era que quería que lo mataran a él antes.

La primera vez que asesino a alguien tuvo pesadillas por dos semanas completas... aun le costaba cerrar los ojos y no ver el gesto de aquel hombre de piel oscura que lo observaba con la mirada pérdida aún sosteniendo su arma.

-Shh...- escucho que lo llamaban en un susurro.

Se volteo al instante y apunto al hombre rubio y camuflajeado cubierto de lodo.

-Ey... tranquilo camarada- susurró el chico.

Con el lodo su piel parecía morena, pero aquellos profundos y azules ojos lo delataban... Adam Crawford.

-¿Que quieres Crawford?- cuestiono Kurt en voz baja- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que estamos en medio de una batalla?

El rubio lo ignoro y le señalo un punto frente a él.

-Allá- susurro un poco mas bajo- Allá se esconde...- dijo bajando inmediatamente el brazo- le he visto moverse entre las tapias- el jodido Somali se esconde entre ellas.

-¿Que sugieres?- pregunto Kurt repentinamente interesado.

-Tendremos que ir a rastre- susurro con molestia- esta tan preocupado de su frente que ni siquiera mira al piso.

-Esta bien...- dijo Kurt respirando hondo- Yo adelante.

Adam asintió sonriendo. ¿Como podía sonreír ese chico en un momento como ese?

-Yo te cubro la espalda camarada.

**25 de Diciembre.**

-Feliz navidad Kurt- dijo Adam mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo.

Kurt correspondió el gesto de su amigo.

Era increíble lo mucho que había aprendido del rubio en aquellos meses.

Como por ejemplo que a pesar de ser norteamericano, había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en Inglaterra... ahora comprendía el porque de su inusual acento.

Sabía que no tenia familia, pues su madre lo había dejado con su abuela y nunca había conocido a su padre.

Sabía que al igual que él, era gay y gustaba de provocar la supuesta heterosexualidad de muchos chicos del Ejército y ¡Santa mierda! que hasta se los había llevado a la cama.

Adam era dueño de un sentido de humor increíble.

Sus conversaciones eran las mas divertidas de cada lunada, y aunque a veces se comportara como un idiota con todo el mundo, nadie podría no disculpar a un chico tan divertido como él.

**SEGUNDO AÑO EN EL EJÉRCITO**

**15 de marzo.**

Kurt y Adam se encontraban echados sobre la pila de llantas después del entrenamiento.

Ese día en particular había estado terrible. El nuevo Sargento les había hecho sudar la gota gorda.

El castaño noto que Adam estaba comiéndose con los ojos al hombre que tanta lata les había dado ese día.

-¿Has notado lo bueno que esta el culo de Smythie?- pregunto por fin masticando un pedazo de rama de sauce.

-¿Smythie, Crawford?- cuestiono el castaño- ¿El nuevo Sargento Smythie? ¡No me jodas!

Adam sonrió maliciosamente.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que es gay- dijo el rubio con determinación.

Kurt enarco una ceja.

-Debes estar bromeando- opino mirando al hombre- Ese cabrón no puede ser gay... si hasta la insignia de su uniforme grita "Heterosexual" a los cuatro vientos.

-Ya lo veremos Kurt... ya lo veremos...- dijo Adam con determinación... con una seguridad que hizo temblar al ojiazul.

**19 de abril.**

-Admítelo Hummel- soltó Adam con diversión- ¡Me amas con locura!, nunca podrías vivir sin mi...

Kurt soltó una carcajada ante el comentario del rubio.

-Creo que subestimas tu encanto Crawford... ni aunque fueras el último hombre en el desierto te amaría.

El rubio enarco una ceja con altanería.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que volverás a casa con mi nombre tatuado en la piel...

La risa de Kurt fue entonces estruendosa.

-¡Ni en tus sueños mas húmedos Crawford!

**20 de mayo.**

Kurt estaba francamente fastidiado.

Durante esos dos meses había sido testigo de las intensas miradas que Adam y Smythie se lanzaban.

No estaba celoso. El rubio era su mejor amigo, pero nada más, eso sin mencionar que aun extrañaba a Blaine con locura.

Lo que le fastidiaba era ese juego de Tira y Afloja que se traían el Sargento y su amigo.

Cuando Smythie no estaba buscando un excusa para quedarse a solas con Adam, el rubio aprovechaba cada oportunidad para quejarse de alguna dolencia y permitir que el ojiverde le toqueteara.

-Deberías decirle lo que sientes..- dijo Kurt con sinceridad- ¡Joder! que todo el escuadrón ya estamos hartos de su drama.

-No se de que hablas Hummel- dijo Adam sonriendo- no siento nada por él... solo me lo quiero follar.

El castaño rodó los ojos.

-¿Y te crees que soy estúpido?... ¡Te has follado a cada chico que te has propuesto!... ¿porque te has tardado tanto con Smythie?, a mi me parece que te gusta.

El rubio se echo a reír.

-Deliras Hummel.

**30 de Julio.**

Kurt se sentía tremendamente nervioso ante la mirada asesina que Smythie le lanzaba.

Adam aprovechaba cada momento para tocarle el cabello, para abrazarlo, para decirle cosas al oído.

El castaño estaba convencido de que su amigo solo quería provocar al Sargento... y a él francamente no le estaba sentando bien aquel juego, pues francamente no quería morir despedazado por el ojiverde.

-¡Contrólate Crawford!- susurro Kurt molesto- Mira que jodes a Smythie y el muy cabrón se desquita conmigo en el entrenamiento.

-No te preocupes Kurt- susurro Adam aun fingiéndose cariñoso- si Sebastian te obliga a hacer el doble de ejercicio, yo te acompañare en él y te defenderé de cualquier maltrato.

El castaño rodó los ojos.

-Yo te cubro la espalda Kurt- dijo Adam con determinación mientras observaba divertido la expresión de enfermo que tenía en ese momento Smythie.

**7 de septiembre.**

Por fin habían dejado Somalía.

Ahora estaban en las bélicas tierras de Irán.

Sin embargo aquella noche, todo el escuadrón se encontraba disfrutando de una tranquila noche en un bar ubicado a unos 10 kilómetros de la base militar.

Todos parecían estar pasándolo en grande.

Todos... excepto Adam.

Smythie llevaba toda la noche tonteando con un tío que acababan de conocer al pisar las tierras Iranis.

-Quizá podrías ser menos obvio- susurro Kurt a su amigo- al menos todo el bar ya se ha dado cuenta que te quemas de celos por el Sargento.

El rubio dio un trago largo a su cerveza.

-Creo que me voy de aquí- dijo decidido.

-Son doce kilómetros Adam- exclamó el castaño- no puedes irte solo, es peligroso.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-No me siento muy animado Kurt- dijo entonces.

El castaño suspiro hondo.

-Bien... me voy contigo, pero si tenemos una emboscada en el camino, sera tu jodida culpa Crawford.

El rubio sonrió con amargura.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Hummel... yo cubro tu espalda.

**12 de Noviembre.**

-¡Debo ser un idiota por permitir que me convencieras de hacer algo esto!- soltó Kurt frotándose las manos con nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes Kurt- dijo Adam con una sonrisa igualmente nerviosa- Yo cubro tu espalda.

Kurt rodó los ojos.

Se encontraban en aquel bar al que tanto frecuentaban últimamente... pues después de todo, no había ningún otro.

Kurt ajusto los cables del sonido con apoyo de uno de los hombres del bar. Sabía que la peor parte le correspondía a su amigo, después de todo, el castaño solo iba a ayudarle en los coros.

El rubio tomo el micrófono y comenzó a hablar torpemente a través de él.

Al instante capturo la atención de toda la gente del bar, principalmente de sus compañeros de escuadrón, incluido Sebastian Smythie.

-Bien... hola- dijo Adam- supongo que ignoran que Kurt y yo somos cantantes de closet- bromeo arrancando las carcajadas de sus compañeros- Así que tenemos una canción que mostrarles- dijo con una sonrisa- Y va con dedicatoria a una persona que me vuelve loco...- soltó para asombro del propio Kurt, pero sobre todo para la estupefacción de Smythie, pues el rubio le lanzo una mirada cargada de anhelo.

La música comenzó a sonar, y Adam acerco el micrófono a sus labios.

_**Where it began,**_  
_**I can't begin to knowin'**_  
_**But then I know it's growing strong**_  
**(¿Donde comenzó?**  
**No lo sé, pero me**  
**doy cuenta de que esta creciendo)**

Un coro de aullidos y risas divertidas comenzaron a hacerse presentes por todo el lugar.

_**Was in the spring**_  
_**And spring became the summer**_  
_**Who'd have believed you'd come along.**_  
**(Fue en la primavera, **  
**y la primavera se convirtió en verano...**  
**¿Quien habría pensado que tú vendrías conmigo?**

Kurt vio con profunda pena la transparencia de su amigo, pues Adam no dejaba de mirar a Smythie, y el Sargento le miraba como si de pronto el rubio se hubiere vuelto completamente loco.

_**Hands, touchin' hands**_  
_**Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you**_  
**(Manos, manos tocándose.**  
**Alcanzándote, Tocándote)**

El castaño deseo que la tierra se tragara a su amigo... y de paso a él mismo, pues estaba a punto de realizar su intervención.

_**Sweet Caroline**_  
_**Good times never seemed so good**_  
_**I've been inclined**_  
_**To believe they never would**_  
_**But now I...**_  
**(Dulce Carolina, los buenos tiempos**  
**nunca parecieron tan buenos**  
**Y empiezo a creer que los buenos tiempos **  
**nunca lo fueron)**

A pesar del momento bochornoso, Kurt canto con entusiasmo ese coro, Adam era un gran amigo, aun y cuando estaba completamente loco.

Entonces, pudo percibir que Smythie torcía el gesto y curvaba los labios.

¡Joder!, ¡El sargento de hierro Smythie estaba sonriendo mientras Adam le cantaba "Dulce Carolina".

_**...look at the night**_  
_**And it don't seem so lonely**_  
_**We fill it up with only two.**_  
**(Pero ahora miro la noche **  
**Y no parece tan solitaria **  
**Nosotros la llenamos **  
**con nuestra presencia)**

El bar completo era una mezcla de aplausos y vítores. Kurt suspiro tranquilo... después de todo, esa noche no moriría siendo asesinado por la FN SCAR de Smythie.

_**And when I hurt,**_  
_**Hurtin' runs off my shoulders**_  
_**How can I hurt when holding you?**_  
**(Y cuando una herida me afecta**  
**recorriendo mis hombros**  
**No puedo estar dolido si tu estas conmigo)**

Kurt puso mayor entusiasmo al notar la emoción en el publico. Era una canción demasiado cursi (sobre todo porque era para Smythie) pero todos parecían estarse divirtiendo.

_**Sweet Caroline**_  
_**Good times never seemed so good**_  
_**Sweet Caroline,**_  
_**I believe they never could**_  
_**Sweet Caroline**_  
_**Good times never seemed so good**_  
_**Sweet Caroline...**_

Cuando la canción por fin termino, Kurt respiro tranquilo, mientras observaba la intensa mirada que Adam y Smythie compartían.

El Sargento parecía estarse riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza y Adam solo atinaba a guiñarle el ojo.

**TERCER AÑO DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

**23 de Enero.**

-¿Kurt?- pregunto Adam interrumpiendo el intento del castaño por dormir.

-Mhh...- se quejo el ojiazul- ¿Que ocurre?

-¿Como supiste que estabas enamorado de Blaine?

El castaño suspiro ante el recuerdo del hombre que tanto había amado... que seguía amando todavía...

-No lo se Adam- respondió con sinceridad- supongo que cuando me dí cuenta que pensaba en él todo el tiempo, que me sentía orgulloso de cada logro que tenía y que sonreía por cada cosa que él hacia...

El suspiro largo del rubio hizo que lo mirara desde su cama.

-¡Estoy jodido Kurt!- confesó Adam con pesar.

-No exactamente- dijo el castaño comprendiendo aquella frase- Solo te has enamorado Crawford.

-Por eso digo... ¡estoy jodido!

Kurt se echo a reír.

-Vale, que Smythie también te quiere- lo animo- Todos se han dado cuenta de las miradas que te lanza... Si alguno de los dos dejara de ser tan idiota, ya estarían juntos desde hace mucho.

Adam suspiro con tristeza.

-Llevo ocho meses sin follar con nadie ¡Joder!- exclamo el rubio con pesar- Es como si se hubiere metido muy dentro de mi... y no de la manera que me gustaría, debo decir...- soltó frustrado.

Kurt se echo a reír.

-¡Eres un jodido poeta Crawford!

El rubio lo acompaño en su risa.

-Sólo dile lo que sientes Adam- dijo Kurt al fin- Sólo hazlo, y romperás sus barreras.

**28 de marzo.**

Sin embargo, ni Adam ni Smythie habían cedido un poco.

La tensión existente entre ambos casi se volvía visible de lo intensa que era.

No fue hasta ese día, cuando las cosas cambiaron.

Aquella mañana Smythie los había levantado con prisa. Había recibido un mensaje comunicándole que tropas Iranis pretendían sorprenderlos con la guardia baja.

Por suerte, aquel aviso les había dado tiempo para prepararse. Y después de una intensa batalla a campo abierto, solo les quedaba enfrentar al imponente carro Abrahams M1, con unos dos hombres adentro.

Ellos eran diez, pero solo contaban con sus armas individuales, mientras que el Abrahams M1 era capaz de asesinar a una multitud en poco tiempo.

Llevaban la ventaja de tener una granada con ellos, y de ser un poco mas ágiles, pues cargar el Abrahams M1 suponía una pequeña perdida de tiempo que les otorgaba una oportunidad de hacer algo.

Kurt estaba convencido de que ese día moriría. Smythie se veía nervioso mientras pensaba un plan, y todos los soldados parecían atemorizados... todos, menos Adam.

El rubio se acerco al castaño y le susurro con voz baja...

-Mantenlos escondidos... yo cubro su espalda Kurt.

El castaño observo con terror como Adam tomaba la granada y salia de aquel lugar seguro moviéndose con sigilo entre las matas de hierba.

-¡Joder!- exclamó Smythie con terror.

Pero Adam ni siquiera le oyó... continuo su zigzagueo sigiloso entre los matorrales. Kurt miro con pánico como el rubio estudiaba a los tripulantes del Abrahams, cuyos cuerpos estaban visibles mientras los buscaban entre los arboles.

Después de un rápido escrutinio, Adam corrió agachado situándose peligrosamente en el área lateral del Abrahams, rodando con astucia sobre el terreno con una temeridad y una fuerza envidiable, arrojo la granada hacia los hombres.

El objeto dio en el blanco. Los hombres apenas y tuvieron tiempo para comprender lo que pasaba, pues la bomba se acciono causando una explosión moderada.

El carro Abrahams M1 permaneció intacto, pues el blindaje que llevaba era bueno. Pero nada quedo de los sujetos que lo controlaban.

Adam regreso corriendo mientras daba brincos de gusto.

Los demás soldados, incluyendo a Kurt, corrieron hacia él, agradecidos y contentos con él por haberlos salvado... todos se deshacías en vítores y aplausos. Excepto Smythie.

El ojiverde tomo a Adam de la solapa del sucio uniforme café claro y lo estrujo furioso.

-¿¡Que mierda pensabas al hacer eso!?- grito molesto- ¿¡Te has dado cuenta de que has salvado el culo por pura suerte!?

Adam se lo quito de encima con dificultad.

-¿¡Y a ti que mierda te importa eso!?- grito el rubio empujando esta vez a Smythie- ¡Les he salvado!, ¡Deberías ser más agradecido!... ¿¡Porque te cabrea tanto!? ¿Por que no has sido tu el jodido héroe que nos libro de una muerte segura?

-¡POR QUE ME IMPORTAS JODER...!- soltó Smythie sin poder contenerse- ¡PORQUE TE QUIERO!

Kurt miro asombrado la escena. Ni en millón de años se imagino que sería Smythie y no Adam quien terminaría cediendo.

El ojiverde miro a Adam con frustración, y Kurt supo que nunca antes había visto al Sargento tan vulnerable.

No pasaron diez segundos para cuando Adam corrió hacia Smythie y lo tomo por la camisa con fuerza acercándolo a su cuerpo. El rubio abordo sus labios de manera salvaje, sin importarle los ocho pares de ojos que les miraban sorprendidos.

Kurt sonrió.

Por fin esos dos habían dado el primer paso.

**15 de Junio.**

Kurt y Adam se encontraban recostados bajo la sombra de un árbol.

A Smythie se le había pasado la mano con el entrenamiento esta vez.

-Deberías controlar los ánimos de tu novio Crawford- exclamo exhausto el castaño- Mira que ponernos a hacer 120 lagartijas cada hora y media no es de alguien cuerdo.

Adam sonrió.

-¿En verdad te agrada, Kurt?- pregunto curioso.

El castaño enarco una ceja.

-Me agrada si te agrada a ti... Después de todo, te hace feliz.

Adam lo miro con agradecimiento.

-Te prometo que cuando volvamos a casa golpeare a ese tal Blaine hasta dejarlo medio muerto si te rechaza.

Kurt se echo a reír con ganas.

-Vale- dijo con una sonrisa- pero entonces yo tendría que golpearte a ti si le haces eso Crawford.

El rubio estaba por responderle, pero entonces su Sargento apareció con el ceño fruncido.

-No sean niñitos y levántense... hay que correr 20 kilómetros todavía.

Adam levanto una ceja enfrentando la mirada de su pareja.

-Anoche no me porte precisamente como un niñito- dijo con diversión.

Smythie enrojeció y en un principio mantuvo el semblante serio, pero entonces Kurt reconoció el asomo de una sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta y los dejaba descansar por otro rato.

**18 de Agosto.**

Durante todo ese tiempo, Kurt fue testigo del profundo amor que existía entre el Adam y Smythie... y con el tiempo dejo de llamarle Smythie, y se convirtió en Sebastian.

Cada vez era más común que el ojiverde se les uniera en sus descansos o en sus conversaciones.

Y no había momento en que Kurt no percibiera aquella mirada de adoración que el Sargento le lanzaba a su mejor amigo.

**4 de Octubre.**

-¿Qué ocurre Kurt?- pregunto Adam notando el gesto triste del castaño.

-Los extraño- confeso el ojiazul- ¡Los extraño mucho Adam!... A mi padre... a Blaine...

Adam se echo a su lado y le palmeo cariñosamente el hombro.

-Volverás a verlos Kurt- dijo con voz decidida- Lo prometo.

Kurt rodó los ojos.

-No puedes prometer algo que no sabes que ocurrirá Adam... quizá ni siquiera salgamos vivos de aquí...

Adam negó con la cabeza.

-Lo haremos... ya lo veras.

El castaño sonrió entonces en agradecimiento.

-¿No vienes al entrenamiento?- pregunto el rubio.

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-En verdad no estoy de humor- dijo con cansancio- dile a Sebastian que me encuentro indispuesto o algo parecido.

Adam asintió con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes- dijo en complicidad- Después de todo, nuestro superior es mi novio, así que yo te cubro la espalda Kurt.

**2 de Diciembre.**

Kurt miraba con preocupación el rostro angustiado de su mejor amigo.

Aquella tarde, habían recibido un ataque sorpresa de unos guerrilleros mixtos. Kurt sabía que eran guerrilleros porque no portaban uniformes y parecían un poco salvajes e inexpertos en su actitud en batalla... Además de que estos habían sido sorprendentemente arriesgados.

El Ejército norteamericano ya había perdido a siete hombres, y Sebastian había sido herido en la pierna.

-Tranquilo Adam- dijo el castaño, acercándose al ojiverde para estrecharlo con cariño- Él estará bien, solo están dándole unos puntos.

-No es eso Kurt- dijo el rubio con amargura- ¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¿¡y que tal si hubiera sido el pecho!? ¿o el estomago? ¿O la cabeza?... ¡Odio esta vida de mierda Kurt!

El castaño se sorprendió ante las palabras de su amigo. Nunca antes escucho a Adam quejarse de ser un soldado, a decir verdad, era el rubio quien siempre le animo a seguir adelante.

-Cada vez que veo a esa gente morir... ¡A todas esas personas!... ya no le encuentro sentido Kurt...- hizo una pausa- En cada jodido lugar que hemos pisado hay gente muriendo de hambre... ¿y que hacemos nosotros?... ¿prometerles una paz que no existe?, contarles que somos los buenos ¡cuando no tengo jodida idea de si en verdad lo somos...!

Kurt comprendió a que se refería Adam... A decir verdad, él cargaba las mismas dudas.

**CUARTO AÑO EN EL EJÉRCITO**

**14 de Febrero.**

Llevaban un mes en Siria.

La base militar estaba mas cercana al pueblo, por lo que ese día, todos los soldados habían aprovechado el rato para recorrer el lugar y comprar alimentos y telas.

Kurt caminaba al lado de Adam y de Sebastian. Entre aquellas personas nativas, los chicos guardaban cierta distancia, pero cuando nadie les miraba, aprovechaban para darse tiernos besos, o acariciarse los brazos, o rozar los dedos de las manos cada vez que podían.

Kurt envidio aquella relación por primera vez en su vida.

No porque deseara a su sargento o a su mejor amigo... si no porque extrañaba lo que ellos tenían.

Su relación con Blaine había sido así de perfecta... con menos dramas, claro, pero igual de intensa.

**30 de marzo.**

Adam se encontraba echado junto a Kurt en el duro catre, estaban exhaustos después de haber entrenado tres horas ininterrumpidas.

-¿Seguro que Sebastian ha dejado de tener celos de mi?- pregunto el castaño.

-Si- respondió Adam asintiendo- solo sintió celos de ti al principio... me ha dicho que cuando hiciste los coros de la canción que le cante lograste simpatizarle...- hizo una pausa- Además el muy cabrón esta seguro de que me tiene en sus manos.

Kurt se echo a reír estruendosamente y Adam lo miro con molestia.

-¿Y es que acaso no te tiene en sus manos?- cuestiono el castaño.

Adam sonrió confirmando con ello esa pregunta.

-¡Jura que no se lo dirás jamas!- le dijo con voz amenazante.

Kurt se echo a reír nuevamente.

-¿Que prometes a cambio de guardar tu secreto Crawford?- cuestiono divertido.

-Prometo que siempre te cubriré la espalda.

**17 de Abril.**

-¿¡Cómo puedes soportarlo Kurt!?- pregunto Adam intrigado-No comprendo como has podido mantenerte casto para él... Mira que esta mañana Seb y yo hemos echado un polvo ¡que joder!

El castaño frunció el ceño.

-No te ofendas Adam, pero creo que no quiero enterarme de los sucios detalles de tu vida sexual con el Sargento.

-Joder...- bromeo Adam- ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo condenadamente sexy que eso suena... yo y el Sargento?

Kurt rodó los ojos.

-Ya en serio- dijo Adam sonriendo- ¿Acaso no extrañas esa clase de intimidad?

-El castaño suspiro hondo.

-Tampoco he sido tan casto Crawford... Esta... aquel soldado de Baidoa.

-¡Pero si eso fue hace mas de tres años Kurt!- exclamó Adam.

-¿Y el chico que conocimos en la batalla de Tabriz?

-¡Diablos Kurt!, eso ocurrió hace año y medio...- dijo Adam alarmado- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que durante todo este tiempo has tenido solo dos polvos?... ¡Debes estar seriamente enamorado de ese Blaine Rico.

-¡No entiendo que tenga que ver su dinero en esto!- soltó Kurt repentinamente molesto.

-Es una broma camarada, no te alteres...- dijo el rubio con cautela- ¿Pero has considerado la posibilidad de que él no este siendo precisamente un santo contigo?

Kurt suspiro hondo y se dejo caer en el mullido catre de aquella base.

-Si- dijo con tristeza- Él ni siquiera prometió esperarme... él simplemente dijo que seguiría su vida sin mi.

Entonces Adam se acerco a él y acomodo un castaño mechón de cabello que escapaba de la frente de Kurt.

-¡Sera cabrón!- dijo con molestia- ¡Definitivamente voy a cortarle el cuello si se atreve a rechazarte!

**27 de mayo.**

-Seb y yo hemos hablado- dijo Adam rompiendo el silencio que compartían.

-¿A si?- cuestiono Kurt- ¿Ya te ha dado el anillo?- dijo en tono de broma.

Adam le arrojo el sucio trapo con el que solía limpiarse el sudor de la cara.

-¡Eso es asqueroso Crawford!- dijo con irritación.

Adam se echo a reír.

-Ya... en serio, lo siento- se disculpo aun sonriendo- lo que quería decirte es que Seb y yo hemos decidido volver a América en Octubre, cuando las nuevas tropas lleguen... hemos cumplido con el tiempo requerido para poder renunciar voluntariamente.

Kurt sonrió ante la imagen de su amigo y Sebastian en Estados Unidos.

-Wow...- dijo con sinceridad- y tendrán una enorme casa de color azul... adoptaran unos dos críos que van a arruinarles la desmedida vida sexual que llevan, y hasta tendrán un perro llamado "Firulais".

El rubio enarco una ceja.

-¿Firulais?- cuestiono con disgusto.

-Es el único nombre de perro que me sé Crawford- explico el castaño.

-¡Firulais entonces!- accedió el rubio- Kurt- comenzó a decir con cautela- Deberías venir con nosotros...buscar una vida en América... buscar a Blaine.

El castaño suspiro con tristeza.

-No hay nada en Estados Unidos para mi Adam- dijo con voz nostálgica- Nadie me espera, nada existe para mi allá- hizo una pausa- Viviré mi vida sirviendo al Ejército de los Estados Unidos y moriré como un viejo triplemente condecorado.

-¡Seras necio joder!- dijo el rubio negando con la cabeza- Tendré que traer a rastras a tu guapito ex para que te obligue a volver.

**10 de Julio.**

-Te quiero Kurt...- dijo Adam repentinamente, rompiendo con ello el silencio que compartían.

-¿Te has vuelto sentimental Crawford?- cuestiono el castaño divertido.

-Algo así- contesto el rubio encogiendo los hombros.

-¿O es que el amor te ha vuelto una niñita?- dijo el castaño en tono de broma.

-Supongo...- Kurt frunció el ceño ante la actitud de su mejor amigo.

-Si que estas enamorado Adam...- dijo sonriendo.

-Lo sé- respondió el castaño correspondiendo a su sonrisa- ¿Sabes...?- comenzó a decir- Cuando estoy con Seb siento que los pesares del mundo han dejado de existir... que el hambre, la guerra, el odio, la sangre y la muerte han desaparecido... Seb me hace creer que existe una esperanza.

Kurt sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Existe una esperanza Adam- dijo con sinceridad- para ti y para Seb... y para el mundo allá en casa...La esperanza es mayor que el miedo, y los problemas de aquí... cuando vuelvas a América podrás comenzar desde cero y ser feliz...

El rubio sonrió ante aquel panorama.

-Tampoco es como si no hubiera sido feliz- comento de pronto- Gracias a este trabajo te conocí a ti- dijo sonriendo- Conocí a Seb- agrego con un suspiro- He tenido en estos cuatro años mayor felicidad que la que tuve algún día en casa.

Kurt sonrió conmovido.

-Yo también te quiero Adam.

**18 de Agosto.**

Aquel día habían tenido que pelear toda la tarde.

Estaban exhaustos, casi rendidos, y las tropas enemigas no dejaban de llegar.

Sebastian había tenido que partir el grupo en tres fracciones... en una de ellas estaban Adam y Kurt. El Sargento había tenido que irse a acompañar a la fracción más débil numéricamente.

-¡Jesús!- exclamó Adam escondido tras aquella fortaleza de rocas- Van a reventarme los tímpanos.

-¿Te estas quejando Crawford?- cuestiono Kurt con tono burlón.

-¿¡Bromeas!?- exclamó el rubio- ¡Esto es acción pura!, Mira que Schwarzenegger y Stallone nos vienen guangos.

Kurt se echo a reír.

-Ya claro- dijo con aire divertido- y sin embargo ellos son los que ganan toda la gran pasta.

Adam negó con la cabeza.

-Pero ya quisieran estar en nuestros zapatos Hummel... te imaginas cuando volvamos a casa, los titulares de todos los diarios, "Hummel y Crawford salvan el culo de América".

Kurt no pudo evitar reír estruendosamente... y su propia risa, mezclada con la de su amigo opacaron el cruel sonido de los disparos, de los cañones, de las explosiones... de pronto lo único que se escucho fue la risa de ambos.

**22 de Agosto.**

Aquella batalla había sido la más dura que tuvieron que enfrentar. Llevaban cuatro días mal dormidos y mal comidos.

Había estallidos y gritos a cada hora.

Incendios por doquier.

La fracción de Sebastian era la que se topaba con mayores dificultades, por ser menos soldados.

Kurt y Adam intentaban darse prisa para correr a apoyarlos.

La fracción de Peters iba ganando terreno, y llevaban mas enfrentamientos ganados que perdidos.

Ese día, por fin, la fracción de Kurt y Adam había logrado someter al enemigo. Después de una ardua lucha, los hombres Pakistanis se rindieron y emprendieron la retirada.

Kurt salio de su puesto seguro, decidido a correr a apoyar a la fracción de Sebastian, pero entonces, la lejana culata de una Heckler & Koch G3 lo paralizo por completo.

El hombre pakistani lo miro con burla, como queriendo gritarle "Te atrape".

Kurt cerro sus ojos con fuerza, agradecido de haber durado tanto tiempo. La primera imagen que le vino a la mente fue su padre... la segunda fue Blaine.

El estruendoso ruido del disparo casi le revienta los tímpanos... sin embargo, no sintió nada, salvo el pavimento bajo su espalda.

Un grito agudo lo regreso a la realidad de ese momento. Continuaba vivo, Adam estaba cerca de su cuerpo, tan cerca que sus brazos se tocaban... ¡El rubio lo había lanzado a un lado consiguiendo recibir todo el impacto en el pecho!

Una furia asesina embriago a Kurt. Con saña tomo la M4A1, que había perdido al estamparse contra el suelo y disparo al hombre pakistani con odio.

No le importo ver que el hombre caía sin vida, pues Kurt seguía avanzando y disparando lleno de ira...

Dejo de hacerlo hasta que se quedo sin municiones.

Después de ello corrió hacia Adam y le reclamo preso del miedo...

-¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡un hijo de puta! ¿lo sabes?... ¿¡Porque demonios los hiciste!?... Joder Adam... ¡La puta madre que te pario! ¡Joder!... ¡Eres un idiota hijo de puta!

Cuando el ataque de ira acabo, dejo paso solo al terror.

Adam sonrió con dificultad.

-Jo.. Jo..der- dijo por fin- ni siquier...a esperas para reñir...me hasta que mue... mue...ra.

-¡No morirás!- dijo Kurt con pánico- ¡No morirás cabrón hijo de puta!...

-Se.. Se Fe... liz K...Kurt- dijo el rubio con el rostro ligeramente afectado por el dolor- Te qui.. quie..ro...

-No hables- comenzó a sollozar Kurt al tiempo que gruesas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos- No hables Adam... pronto vendrá la ayuda, los doctores y...

-Dile...- comenzó a decir Adam mientras su respiración se volvía mas errática- Dile a S... Seb- soltó con gran dificultad- Dil...e que lo... lo a... amo.

-No hace falta- exclamo Kurt sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos- No hace falta porque se lo dirás tu mismo cuando te recuperes- dijo llorando con ganas- no me dejes Adam... no nos dejes... Seb te necesita, yo te necesito... ¡los jodidos críos que adoptaran te necesitan!

Adam torció los labios nuevamente en el intento forzado de una sonrisa.

-¿Y... Y Fi... Firula... is?

Kurt soltó una risa quebrada, una risa afectada por un terrible dolor interno.

-¡Y Firulais! ¡Firulais también te necesita! Joder- soltó llorando sin control.

Adam hizo el intento de negar con la cabeza.

-No... no me ne... necesitan- soltó con la voz cada vez mas débil- De... desde allá- dijo señalando el cielo con su mirada- Yo cu... cubri... cubriré su es... pal... da... su espalda... Kurt... yo... cubri... re tu espal...da.

Entonces, el rubio cerro los ojos y ni una palabra más salio de sus labios.

Kurt no recordaba ningún momento anterior en que se sintió tan desdichado. Ni siquiera cuando se despidió de Blaine... Aquello era la muerte... la jodida muerte emocional... Su amigo, ¡Su mejor amigo había muerto por su culpa!

Pasaron dos horas, pero a Kurt le supieron años... milenios... en ningún momento dejo de abrazar el cuerpo inerte del rubio.

Entonces... el sonido de pasos en la grava le volvió a la realidad.

-¡Kurt!- era la voz emocionada de Sebastian- ¡Kurt! ¡Lo hemos logrado!- grito con jubilo- ¡Hemos vencido al enemigo! ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin, después de estos jodidos cuatro días!

El castaño se aparto entonces del cuerpo de su amigo y se incorporo con lentitud para recibir a Sebastian.

-Kurt... ¿Qué ocurre?- cuestionó el ojiverde con preocupación- ¿Donde esta Adam?- pregunto volteando a todos lados...- ¿¡Donde demonios esta Adam Kurt!?- pregunto desesperado al ver el semblante roto del castaño.

Kurt no fue capaz de decir nada... las palabras habían muerto en su garganta. Solo atino a hacerse a un lado y señalar mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas, derrotado, en la ensangrentada grava.

El rostro de Sebastian fue indescriptible al reconocer el cuerpo inerte de su pareja, de la persona que mas amaba en todo el mundo.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- comenzó a decir como un histérico- ¡No Dios no!- y corrió sin pensar hasta el cuerpo, lo tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a tomarle los signos vitales... ninguno respondió- ¡Adam!, ¡cariño, despierta!... Adam ¡por Dios! no me hagas esto... ¡Te amo!... ¡Adam... joder!- entonces comenzó a estrujar el cuerpo, primero suave, después con violencia... y Kurt sintió que el alma se le partía nuevamente en mil pedazos.

**2 de Octubre.**

Lo primero que hizo Kurt cuando paso una semana de la muerte de Adam, fue ponerse mas borracho que una cuba. Y borracho como estaba, corrió al primer local de tatuajes que encontró y casi rogó porque el hombre que no le entendía el idioma le pusiera un tatuaje con el nombre de Adam.

Cuando le hombre, con señas, le pregunto que donde lo quería... el castaño no dudo un segundo.

-La espalda- dijo con seguridad- Él cubre mi espalda...

**15 de Noviembre.**

Decir que se encontraba en un estado deplorable era poco.

En pocos meses el castaño se había arrojado a la bebida y al desgaste físico. Aun continuaba realizando los entrenamientos, aun peleaba cada vez que había una batalla... Era como si el exceso de esfuerzo y el viciado y peligroso liquido le dieran la certeza de que moriría pronto. De que su vida de mierda acabaría e iría junto a Adam, donde quiera que él se encontrara.

Hubiera acabado así, seguramente... de no ser, por Sebastian Smythie.

Fue una tarde en que furioso por haber reñido con un cabo por burlarse de Adam, cuando se encamino a un bar con la intención de ahogar en el alcohol las penas y la frustración de que no le permitieron asesinar al malnacido que osó hacer aquella broma de su mejor amigo. Fue entonces que el antiguo Sargento y ahora recién ascendido Teniente Smythie le detuvo en el camino.

-Kurt... ¡Kurt!...- el castaño lo miro, pero lo ignoro de todos modos- ¿Y el hijo de puta se jactaba de haber amado a Adam? Si fuera así, le hubiera permitido que terminara con la vida de aquel cabrón por atreverse a decir lo que dijo- ¡Joder Kurt!- lo intercepto con frustración.

-¿Que cojones quieres Smythie?- pregunto irritado.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacerte el jodido mártir y ser un hombre esta vez?

-¿¡Un mártir!?... ¡Un mártir!- cuestionó furioso- Si me vuelve un mártir llorar por la perdida de mi mejor amigo, ¡Entonces soy un puto mártir!... A diferencia de otros- soltó con voz envenenada.

El semblante de Sebastian decayó al instante... pero luego su expresión se volvió furia pura.

-¡No te atrevas a suponer que no me dolió su muerte Hummel! ¡Ni por un segundo te atrevas a suponer cosas que no sabes!- grito con dolor- Yo lo amaba... ¡Lo quería!, como tu... ¡yo también lo recuerdo y me dan ganas de reventarme las venas por no tener mas la oportunidad de volver a verlo...!- el Teniente hizo una pausa para calmarse- ¡Dios Kurt!, pero él no querría verte así... él siempre te quiso feliz y tu no haces mas que darle penas allá donde se encuentra... ¡Joder! ¡si me arrancaría a mi mismo los testículos si yo no hago nada por ti!

Y esas palabras bastaron para quebrar al castaño.

El llanto lo ataco de nueva cuenta.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡No lo entiendes!- grito con un expresión de dolor puro- ¡Fue mi culpa!... Adam no hubiera muerto si no se hubiera entrometido... ¡Él murió para salvarme la vida!

Sebastian lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Y aun así insistes en mandarla al caño?- pregunto con enojo- Él dio la vida por ti y ¿¡Así es como le pagas!?... - hizo una pausa y se acerco al castaño- Kurt- dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro del ojiazul- ¡No fue tu culpa!... Alguno de los dos hubiera muerto de todos modos.

-¡Pues debí ser yo!- grito el castaño inconsolable.

-Déjate de tonterías Kurt...- soltó Sebastian con gran sabiduría- Él quiere que seas feliz... y no voy a permitir que te dejes morir así de fácil... ¡Eres mi jodido subordinado! ¡Soy tu Teniente, y me debes obediencia.

Kurt cedió finalmente. Porque estaba cansado de llorar. Cansado de sentirse culpable. Cansado de luchar contra si mismo, y así, con la vulnerabilidad de un niño, se dejo caer en los brazos de Sebastian, y se permitió llorar por horas enteras, mientras el ojiverde le consolaba y lloraba junto con él.

Ese día habían regresado a la base juntos... habían pasado la tarde riendo y llorando juntos.

Recordando a Adam, recordando lo mucho que habían amado a Adam, cada uno a su manera.

Fue en aquella ocasión en que Sebastian le había confirmado sus planes de volver a América a finales de octubre a hacerse cargo del negocio familiar. El ojiverde no tenía deseos de seguir en la guerra.

Una nueva punzada de dolor aguijono a Kurt... era doloroso saber que pronto le perdería a él también.

Pero entonces, Sebastian le había prometido que volverían a verse algún día, y recordarían nuevamente al maravilloso Cabo Primero Adam Crawford.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Kurt no supo en que momento había comenzado a llorar... todos esos recuerdos con Adam le removieron los viejos sentimientos...

El último año en el medio Oriente había sido mas bien rutinario. Sin Adam y sin Sebastian, los días se habían vuelto sombríos, pero llevaderos.

Se había dado la oportunidad de buscar un poco de diversión, y ¡Joder! que Adam estaría orgulloso por saber que pego por lo menos diez polvos más además de los dos que ya conocía.

Casi por terminar Abril en su quinto año en el Ejército, fue que aquella bala le daño el brazo y había tenido que volver a casa y enfrentarse a su antigua vida... a su padre, a Blaine. Kurt estaba convencido de que incluso en esa batalla que le dejara inútil para el Ejército, Adam le había cubierto la espalda.

Al final de cuentas la profecía del rubio se había cumplido...

_"-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que volverás a casa con mi nombre tatuado en la piel..."_

¡El muy cabrón!, Kurt sonrió ante ese recuerdo.

Hubiera dado los dos brazos porque su rubio amigo hubiera conocido Lima, su casa, su familia... incluso a Blaine, para que le partiera a golpes, como tantas veces antes prometió hacerlo... después de todo, en esta ocasión, el pelinegro se lo merecía.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey! jeje, :(

Extrañamente hoy no tengo ganas de comentar mucho... estoy melancólica y triste :S jajaja

Espero lean también el one shot.

Los quiero!

...Hechizera...


	5. SIGUES ESTANDO AHI

Hola guapos!

Lamento en serio haberme tardado tanto jejeje pero he tenido muchas labores últimamente. Probablemente para el siguiente capitulo me tarde dos semanas en actualizar!

Veran, ya tengo escrito el sig. capitulo, pero no me gusta actualizar al día, por que siento que hago las cosas atrabancadamente y no me queda bien, es por eso que en estas dos semanas intentare regularizarme con al menos tres capítulos para darles con no tanto tiempo de retraso jejeje :P

Pero no se preocupen, tienen Hechizera para rato, nunca dejare colgada una historia!

La canción del capitulo cinco es **The Weakness in me** de **Joan Armatrading**

**CAPITULO 5**

_"¿Porque vienes aquí cuando sabes_

_que tengo suficientes problemas?_

_¿Por que me llamas cuando sabes que_

_no puedo contestar?_

_Me haces quedarme _

_cuando no debería..._

_¿Porque vienes y finges que esto sera solo pasajero?_

_Si sabes que necesito verte y abrazarte fuerte..._

_me despierto de un sueño horrible,_

_mi viejo amor me hace saltar, pero el nuevo corta profundo..._

_Eres muy fuerte, _

_Eres la debilidad en mi..."_

_(THE WEAKNESS IN ME/ JOAN ARMATRADING)_

**SIGUES ESTANDO AHI...**

Kurt despertó de un golpe, sudoroso y temblando.

Aquellos sueños sobre la guerra siempre estaban presentes desde que comenzó a mirar la muerte y el terror que en ella se desarrollaba.

Soñó a Adam, pidiéndole que lo salvara, que no lo dejara morir... sin embargo, al igual que siempre que soñaba aquello, no pudo hacer nada por su amigo, y aquella situación le dejaba un sentimiento melancólico siempre que se despertaba.

Cuando por fin se recupero del mal sueño, Kurt volvió a acostarse en la cama, se hizo bolita y cerro los ojos...

Un año...

Un año desde la muerte de Adam y a él aun le seguía desgarrando el alma. A veces se preguntaba como era que Seb lo estaba llevando.

Lo último que supo del Teniente Smythie fue que abandono el Ejército al finalizar octubre, tal y como había dicho. Supo que volvió a Carolina del Norte, su ciudad natal, pues el ojiverde le había enviado algunas postales mientras Kurt seguía en Pakistan... pero luego ocurrió lo de su brazo, lo regresaron a Estados Unidos y nadie le supo dar razón de las pocas pertenencias que poseía... las únicas tres cartas de su padre, junto con las postales de Sebastian se habían perdido en algún lado del medio oriente, era por ello que el castaño no podía escribir al ojiverde, pues desconocía su dirección.

**888**

-Mmm...- ronroneo Blaine- ¿Desayuno en la cama?... Acaso...- dijo con preocupación- ¿Acaso estamos festejando algo?

Matt se rió ante el alterado rostro de Blaine.

-No cariño...-respondió pasandole la bandeja con la comida. El olor a café recién hecho revoluciono los sentidos del ojimiel- ¿Tengo que tener algún pretexto para consentir a mi novio?

Blaine le sonrió con dulzura al tiempo que le acomodaba un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja.

-Además...- agregó Matt- Creo que lo que hiciste ayer fue increíble- dijo con sinceridad- cuando te enfrentaste a esos matones...- aclaró al observar el gesto confundido del pelinegro.

-No me pareció correcto que molestaran a Kurt- dijo Blaine encogiendo los hombros- que le dijeran todas esas cosas...

Matt asintió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Lo sé- susurró- Sé lo mucho que te molesta la homofobia y sé lo mucho que me molesta a mi también...- Matt hizo una pausa y luego puso un gesto divertido- ¿Eres consciente de que si ese chico Kurt no te hubiera salvado, aquellos gorilas te hubiesen dado una paliza de muerte?- pregunto curioso.

Blaine lo miro con aire ofendido.

-Hey...- se quejo- me hubiera defendido, ¿Sabes Rosingthon?

Matt se echó a reír.

-Lo sé- confirmo sonriendo- pero aún así te habrían dado una paliza.

El pelinegro hizo un puchero ante la amistosa burla de su novio.

-¿Hubieras intervenido por mi cierto?- pregunto mirándolo con aire dudoso.

-¡Sueñas Anderson!- respondió Matt echándose a reír nuevamente- ¿contra esos dos que daban miedo? ¡Ni hablar!- dijo con seguridad- Lo mio son los abogados, los acuerdos, las negociaciones... quizá te habría ayudado a redactar la denuncia por lesiones y hubiera arreglado todo lo necesario para que te dieran la mejor atención médica.

Blaine rodó los ojos y puso gesto indignado.

-¡Que gran alivio que voy a casarme contigo!- dijo en broma, consiguiendo una nueva serie de risas de parte de Matt.

**888**

Blaine aprovecho su mañana libre de sábado para ir a la biblioteca. Al llegar, una mujer menuda de aspecto serio lo miro por encima de sus gafas de grueso armazón.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- pregunto la mujer.

-Quisiera saber...-comenzó el pelinegro dudoso- si cuentan con diarios sobre el desarrollo de la guerra.

La mujer lo observo con curiosidad.

-¿Se refiere usted al periodismo de guerra?- pregunto la mujer, al ver la cara de confusión de Blaine decidió continuar- El periodismo de guerra busca cubrir zonas de conflicto bélico e informar sobre los diversos acontecimientos ocurridos en dichas zonas- hizo una pausa para calibrar la expresión de Blaine, al notarlo interesado decidió continuar- Tenemos los ejemplares que cubren la Guerra de Vietnam ¿si le interesa...?

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-Me refiero a algo más reciente...- dijo intentando explicarse- algo sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos tiempos?- pregunto interesado- ya sabe, el problema eterno de Estados Unidos con las naciones del medio oriente...

La mujer se acomodo las gafas para mirarlo mejor.

-Oh... haberlo dicho antes...- soltó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia un lugar que Blaine ignoraba.

Sin preguntar mas, la siguió hasta una pequeña habitación que tenía unas seis o siete computadoras viejas y algo deterioradas- Todos los diarios que han cubierto la guerra del país con las naciones del medio oriente se encuentran en forma digital, pero son muy numerosos... podría reducir la búsqueda a un evento particular, pero la maquina no es tan lista... así que probablemente tenga que checarlos de uno a uno.

Blaine asintió. De cualquier forma ignoraba que buscaría en aquellos diarios... o que cosas encontraría.

**888**

Dos horas después el pelinegro tenía la vista cansada mientras clickeaba sin cesar pasando hojas y hojas del Times War News.

Mucha información que no buscaba, y sin embargo le parecía alarmante.

Uno escuchaba sobre la guerra a menudo por la radio o la televisión, la gente hablaba sobre ella, pero solo de una manera subjetiva, ajena, lejana. Y en ese momento, mientras leía aquellas horribles historias de muerte y destrucción, no podía evitar que la piel se le pusiera chinita... ¿Cómo fue Kurt capaz de soportar todo aquello?

Esos países estaban gobernados por el miedo, eran esclavos del hambre y de una ley injusta... casi casi inexistente.

Miles de fotos de familias enteras muertas a causa del fuego cruzado entre naciones enemigas, edificios destruidos, gente herida... ¡Jesús!, Kurt había sido afortunado al regresar a América en una pieza.

De acuerdo a lo que leía, el Ejército norteamericano tenía diversas bases militares dispuestas en varios puntos de al menos unos siete países. Ojala supiera en que base militar estuvo Kurt... por alguna extraña razón tenía el presentimiento absurdo de que entre toda aquella monstruosidad de información iba a encontrar algo sobre el castaño.

Cuando miró el reloj se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba casi cuatro horas ahí... estaba por rendirse, hasta que una nota llamo su atención:

_"EL ESCUADRÓN DE GUERRA X275-SUR LAMENTA LA PERDIDA DE UN RESPETABLE SOLDADO QUE DIO LA VIDA HASTA EL ULTIMO MOMENTO."_

Sin embargo, lo que llamo la atención de Blaine no fue la nota, si no la fotografía de color amarillento.

Era un campo abierto, en él, aparecían cuatro hombres uniformados como soldados, mostrando una sonrisa a la cámara. Uno de los hombres era Kurt. Bajo la fotografía un texto diminuto anunciaba:_ Cabo Rogers, Cabo primero Hummel, Cabo primero Crawford, Sargento Smythie._

El hombre que estaba del lado derecho de Kurt tenía un circulo de edición rodeando su cabeza.

La nota informativa decía lo siguiente:

_"En la guerra la victoria nunca es dulce..." sentenció la voz abatida del Sargento del escuadrón X275-Sur, Sebastian Smythie cuando se le cuestiono sobre su opinión acerca de haber vencido en una batalla que duro al menos cuatro días. Recientemente, el escuadrón fue atacado por tropas pakistanis mientras dormían. A pesar de recibir apoyo por parte del gobierno norteamericano y de bases militares externas al escuadrón, la sangrienta pelea dejo un numero rojo de heridos y muertos, entre ellos, el valiente cabo norteamericano Adam Crwford de 23 años de edad. De acuerdo con sus compañeros, el cabo Crawford pretendía abandonar el Ejército y volver a su América natal en el mes de Octubre, acción que lamentablemente no pudo realizar al perder la vida el pasado miércoles mientras peleaba honorablemente contra el ataque de los pakistanis. Adam Crawford era un hombre excelente, en palabras de quienes tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerlo, sus compañeros lo describen como un sujeto alegre y profundamente leal a su país. Cada vez suman más el numero de muertes que..."_

Blaine decidió abandonar su lectura de aquella nota... Ahí estaba, extrañamente, todo lo que necesitaba conocer.

El pelinegro volvió la vista a la fotografía. Adam Crawford era el rubio que se situaba a la derecha de Kurt, señalado con un circulo. Era muy atractivo. El castaño lo abrazaba con camaradería, pero Blaine sabía que había algo implícito. Blaine suponía que Kurt había vivido un romance con aquel hombre...

Pero ese hombre estaba muerto...

Repentinamente se sintió mal por la ruda manera en la que le hablo a Kurt la ultima noche que se vieron. Había estado completamente fuera de lugar decir aquello y hablar sobre algo que desconocía...

Ahora comprendía las lagrimas ojiazul mientras le advertía que no se atreviera a mencionar a el nombre de Adam.

Un inusual dolor en el pecho que le corría a paso veloz hacia el estomago lo embargo. Blaine decidió cerrar todas las ventanas abiertas y apagando el computador, salió apresurado de aquella habitación.

-¡Gracias...!- dijo apresurado a la mujer que le ayudo, quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras lo observaba abandonar la callada biblioteca.

**888**

-Mira chico...- comenzó Sue Sylvester con el ceño fruncido- tu primer día de trabajo y ya estas armando un alboroto- Kurt desvió la mirada reprobatoria de la mujer- ¿Que seguridad tengo yo de que no volverás a hacer lo mismo?

-Lo lamento...- se disculpo el castaño, como tratándose de un crío recién reñido- Sé que no tenía ningún derecho de armar semejante lío en tu bar...- dijo con la cabeza baja- simplemente me sacaron de mis casillas... no es justificación... y puedo prometerte no volverlo a hacer... sé que mi palabra no vale nada en estos momentos- dijo con sinceridad- pero no tengo otro medio que ofrecerte... salvo mi mejor disposición para hacer bien el trabajo.

La mujer observo con detenimiento al castaño, y después de unos segundos dijo...

-No suelo hacer esto Hummel, así que siéntete afortunado...- hizo una pausa para observar la mirada cautelosa del ojiazul- puedes volver... pero si armas otro alboroto como el de ayer, considérate despedido y vetado del bar...

El ojiazul asintió con la cabeza emocionado.

-Realmente se lo agradezco mucho señorita Sylvester...- dijo con sinceridad-prometo no volver a fallarle...

Sue volvió la vista a las notas de su cuaderno y asintió con la cabeza.

-Déjate de cursilerías y mueve tu trasero Hummel- dijo con autoridad- tu mantel esta en la cocina...

El castaño asintió y comenzó a apartarse con dirección a donde la mujer le señalaba.

-Y Hummel...- lo detuvo antes de que entrara por la puerta metálica de la cocina- Esa paliza que se han llevado Karofsky y Azimio...- el castaño espero paciente a otro reclamo de Sue, pero ésta afino su rostro mostrando una deslumbrante sonrisa- ¡ha sido maravillosa...!

**888**

Blaine se sentía un poco abrumado, y un poco culpable.

Le resultaba shokeante la historia del hombre que había conquistado el corazón de Kurt durante el tiempo en que el castaño estuvo lejos de Lima.

El chico había muerto en servicio, y él no había hecho otra cosa que portarse como un imbécil con el castaño al decirle todas aquellas cosas. Era por esa razón por la que Kurt había reaccionado de una manera tan exaltiva cuando menciono con desprecio el nombre de Adam...

El ojiazul tenía razón, el no había conocido a aquel chico como para hablar de él de esa manera... él era un completo ignorante de la vida de Kurt en el tiempo en que no estuvieron juntos, y no debía crearse prejuicios equivocados sin comprender una mierda de nada.

Blaine comprendió que le debía una disculpa al castaño y él no era de los que dejaban que las cosas pasaran así sin más... Blaine sabía reconocer cuando había cometido un error, y siempre intentaba enmendarlo, y una disculpa, no vendría nada mal para expiar un poco aquella sensación de culpa.

**888**

A diferencia del día anterior, el castaño se encontraba más desenvuelto en su reciente trabajo de mesero en el Scandals.

Le resultaba extraño tener que convivir con tanta gente.

Durante la guerra, acostumbras a tratar con solo un determinado grupo de personas, al que terminas conociendo demasiado bien. Un grupo que se vuelve tu familia... un grupo que pasa a formar una parte importante de tu vida, porque al fin de cuentas, comprendes que es ese grupo, esa familia, es lo único que tienes en esos momentos.

Era por ello, que sonreír a todos aquellos extraños que le pedían bebidas y botanas le sentaba tan incomodo. No es que Kurt se portara huraño con ellos. Intentaba corresponder a sus bromas y a sus sonrisas, intentaba decir algo ingenioso cuando su opinión era requerida... sin embargo, lo que intentaba con mayor ahínco, era evitarlos, y evitar ser participe de aquellas situaciones que involucraran su convivencia.

Por suerte ese día solo trabajaría hasta las siete de la tarde. Decidió concentrarse en que pronto iría a casa, tomaría una cerveza y se distraería viendo alguna buena película.

**888**

Blaine llego al departamento a eso de las ocho y lo encontró extrañamente vacío. Matt aun no llegaba del trabajo, por lo que, en un arrebato de preocupación decidió llamarle al móvil.

-¿Hola?- contesto la agitada voz de su prometido.

-Hey cariño- saludo Blaine- ¿sigues en el trabajo?

-Amor...- comenzó a explicar Matt- el imbécil de Sttoke me hizo venir hasta Westerville para hablar sobre el cierre del Negocio Sttoke-Rosinghton y conocer a los representantes legales, ¡el muy hijo de puta no ha hecho mas que entorpecer la firma de los socios!, en este momento estamos en una discusión en mitad de la cena...- dijo su novio irritado- creo que llegare un poco tarde.

-Oh, esta bien cariño- dijo Blaine sonriendo. Lo cierto era que su prometido era adorable cuando se enojaba- yo tal vez salga por unas copas.

-Bien- dijo Matt distraído al tiempo que discutía con alguien- te veo cuando... cuando llegue amor...

Dicho esto colgó la llamada.

Blaine pensó en llamar a Jeff para ir a cenar o por unos tragos, pero entonces recordó que le debía una disculpa a alguien.

**888**

Kurt arrojo el delantal a la cama y se echo sobre la misma.

Había terminado el turno temprano debido a que ese día Sue tenía más personal a su cargo. Carole y Burt se encontraban mirando televisión en su recamara y Finn debió haber salido con Mercedes y su clan.

El castaño estaba por quitarse la ropa para meterse a la cama y quizá mirar algún programa televisivo, pero entonces escucho el característico ruido de un automóvil acercándose a la casa.

Miró por la ventana intrigado y desconoció el elegante convertible color dorado que se acercaba al porche.

Sin embargo, cuando el conductor aparco el auto y bajo de él, ni siquiera la oscuridad de la noche ni la media distancia que los separaba le impidió reconocer a Blaine Anderson.

**888**

Blaine cogió las cervezas y respiro hondo antes de animarse a acercarse a la casa para llamar a la puerta.

Le sentaría incomodo si Burt Hummel o Finn Hudson abrían la puerta, debía reconocer que hacia años que había perdido comunicación con ambos hombres. No pudo evitar recordar con melancolía la época en que vio a Burt como el sustituto de un padre. El hombre representaba todas las características que siempre deseo que su propio padre tuviera.

Sin embargo, aquello duro solo por el tiempo en que estuvo de novio con Kurt. Cuando el castaño se enlisto en el Ejército, Blaine comenzó a frecuentar menos a Burt, salvo por aquellas ocasiones durante los años inmediatos siguientes en que iba a buscarle al taller para preguntarle si tenía noticias del ojiazul.

Siendo sinceros, la razón principal por la que Blaine no pudo mantenerse en contacto continuo con el mayor de los Hummel fue que le resultaba demasiado doloroso acercarse a ese hombre y a esa casa sin recordar lo mucho que le dolía la ausencia de Kurt.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, como estaba fue sorprendido por el propio castaño ojiazul antes siquiera de dar un paso hacía la puerta.

-¿Estarás ahí toda la noche?- pregunto Kurt con curiosidad- ¿o es que te has equivocado de dirección?

Blaine sonrió entonces apenado.

-¡Ja!, muy gracioso Hummel- dijo recomponiendo su postura- nunca podría olvidar este lugar- soltó sin pensar, maldiciéndose inmediatamente por eso y notando el repentino asombro de Kurt- en realidad...- comenzó nervioso- ¿me preguntaba si, querrías compartir una cerveza conmigo?- dijo por fin levantando la bolsa del supermercado que contenía las botellas de vidrio dentro.

Kurt frunció el ceño extrañado.

-¿Estas de broma?- pregunto de pronto.

-No- negó Blaine con la cabeza- creo que te debo una disculpa por lo de ayer... y que mejor que con unas cervezas...

-Bien...- dijo entonces Kurt, aun luciendo la duda plasmada en su rostro- ¿te parece bien aquí?- pregunto señalando la entrada de la casa, en la que se encontraban las sillas mecedoras en las que solía sentarse Carole Hummel a tejer por las tardes.

-Me parece perfecto...- sonrió Blaine.

**888**

-Escucha Kurt...- comenzó el pelinegro apenas tomaron asiento- creo que me pase de la raya ayer en Scandals... no debí haber hablado así de ese chico sin conocerlo...

-Es cierto- afirmo Kurt- pero esta bien- dijo encogiendo los hombros- de cualquier modo no tenías por que saber nada sobre él...

El pelinegro guardo silencio por un momento, observando como el castaño se llevaba la botella a la boca.

-Sé lo que le paso- dijo entonces con cautela- sé que murió en batalla.

El castaño lo observo con ligera sorpresa y con expresión herida.

-Él me salvo la vida- comenzó a narrar Kurt sin comprender muy bien por que lo hacía. Blaine lo miro entonces atento y extrañado- el día que... ese día- soltó incapaz de mencionar su muerte- el disparo iba dirigido a mi... acabábamos de librar con victoria una dura batalla, cuando creí que todo había finalizado fui descuidado y salí a campo abierto antes de cerciorarme de que estuviera libre... un pakistani permanecía ahí, lo vi solo en el último momento apuntándome con una media sonrisa en los labios- hizo una pausa- creí que ese sería mi final ¿sabes?- observo a Blaine quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima- pero entonces Adam me empujo, caí duro sobre la grava... Adam no duro mas de cinco minutos vivo- confesó con amargura.

-Lo lamento- dijo Blaine con sinceridad- lamento que lo perdieras... de esa manera.

El castaño encogió nuevamente los hombros.

-Si bueno... yo también- soltó apartando la mirada del pelinegro- parece que te has disculpado ya- dijo con voz seria- gracias por la cerveza- señalo la bebida.

El pelinegro enarco una ceja.

-¿Me estas corriendo Hummel?- pregunto sonriendo.

Kurt correspondió a su sonrisa de forma discreta.

-No es eso- respondió- simplemente pensé que ya que te has disculpado deseas irte...

-Pues no es así- dijo Blaine deshaciéndose de la botella vacía y abriendo otra cerveza- en realidad no hemos tenido tiempo de ponernos al día desde que llegaste, y este es un buen momento...

Kurt lo observo extrañado. Realmente aquello parecía surrealista.

-¿En que piensas?- pregunto el pelinegro al percibir el escrutinio al cual era sometido.

-En esto- dijo Kurt mirando alrededor- en tu y yo bebiendo unas cervezas sentados en el porche de mi casa como todos unos machos masculinos- dijo con burla.

El pelinegro se echo a reír al escuchar las palabras de Kurt.

-Tienes razón- dijo divertido- antes eramos de citas en el Lima Bean o reuniones en tu casa o en la mía para mirar algún programa de moda que realmente no me interesaba porque claramente yo quería hacer otras cosas...- soltó con coquetería para luego desviar la mirada hacia el horizonte.

Kurt se removió incomodo en su asiento y aparto la mirada como por imitación.

-Si bueno- dijo Blaine rompiendo el hielo- una cerveza en el porche como los machos masculinos no esta nada mal...

-No lo esta...- dijo Kurt apenas en un susurro.

**888**

-¡Vaya que te ha ido bien!- exclamó Kurt señalando el convertible de Blaine.

El pelinegro sonrió.

-Supongo- dijo sin interés- esta... bonito.

-¿¡Bonito!?- exclamó Kurt con incredulidad- ¿Como puedes decir que es sólo bonito? ¡ese carro es un verdadero lujo Blaine!- hizo una pausa- Vale, eres un Anderson, siempre has tenido dinero, no lo ves de igual manera que yo...

El ojimiel rodó los ojos.

-Puedo prestártelo cuando gustes- dijo en tono bajito- no tengo mucho tiempo libre para conducirlo...

-¿Así que doctor eh?- preguntó el castaño ignorando el ofrecimiento.

-¡El mejor de Lima!- respondió presumidamente el pelinegro.

-Ya claro... ¿te ha crecido el ego por lo visto?

Blaine sonrió ante ello.

-¿Y vas a casarte?- pregunto entonces el ojiazul desviando la mirada hacia su botella de cerveza.

El ojimiel suspiro hondo, aquel era un tema extraño de tratar con un ex novio, pero decidió responder...

-Si...- dijo sonriendo- él es absolutamente increíble.

-Me alegro por ti...- dijo el castaño.

Kurt sonrió mirándolo, pero por alguna razón Blaine no encontró aquella sonrisa en su mirada.

**888**

-Yo también viví una perdida dolorosa- soltó repentinamente Blaine. Llevaban mas de dos horas hablando de banalidades, por lo que el castaño se extraño al escuchar dicha confesión del pelinegro.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto curioso.

-A que yo también perdí a alguien, así como tu perdiste a Adam...

Kurt lo observo con atención. Blaine ya se había bebido cuatro cervezas y se le notaba un poco alcoholizado.

-La muerte de Sophia también me afecto mucho...

-¿Sophia?- preguntó Kurt con curiosidad.

-El año pasado- comenzó Blaine- fue de mis primeras pacientes de prueba con el nuevo tratamiento... tenía cáncer en el estomago y tan solo ocho años...- hizo una pausa- esa niña me robo el corazón ¿sabes?, solía hacer un montón de dibujos para mi- agrego sonriendo- y me encariñe mucho... a veces llegue a leerle historias por las noches... sabía que involucrarme emocionalmente con un paciente era algo completamente inaceptable, pero no pude evitar quererla...

Kurt sabía que Blaine le contaba aquello como consecuencia de su estado alcoholizado, pero no lo detuvo en su narración, pues era notorio que el pelinegro deseaba compartir aquella historia.

-El tratamiento funcionaba bien- continuo el pelinegro- pero el estado de enfermedad de Sophia estaba muy avanzado... en un principio se le vio con mas vitalidad gracias a las sesiones de medicación y terapia del tratamiento... pero un día, sin explicación alguna, simplemente no despertó... -hizo una pausa larga y Kurt pensó que ya no hablaría mas, pero entonces lo hizo- era una niña Kurt... - el castaño asintió en comprensión- a veces creo que aunque han pasado ya diez meses, nunca podré superar que se ha ido...

Kurt sintió el impulso de abrazarlo en consolación, pero se contuvo, aquello no era adecuado, porque si lo hacía, estaba casi convencido que los sentimientos almacenados por el pelinegro se le removerían por dentro y era lo que menos deseaba.

-Lo lamento- solo atino a decir- pero ella fue feliz los últimos días...- dijo cauteloso.

-Es cierto- dijo Blaine dándole la razón- el tratamiento hizo un buen trabajo después de todo...

**888**

-¡Ha sido hilarante volver a verte!- dijo Blaine riendo y destapando la sexta botella de esa noche- ¡el gran Kurt Hummel volviendo a Lima! ¡Joder!

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír. Era la primera vez que veía al pelinegro borracho y no pudo evitar pensar que era absolutamente adorable.

-¡Pero si has cambiado tanto hombre!- soltó Blaine- ahora si que pareces un soldado... ¡Todo un héroe nacional!

El ojiazul rodó los ojos ignorando el comentario. Un silencio incomodo los envolvió mientras Kurt se disponía a incorporarse pero entonces Blaine hablo...

-¿Como fue que te volviste de esta manera Kurt?- pregunto con una seriedad inusual en su estado de embriaguez- ¿Donde dejaste al chico dulce, loco por la moda, al chico sensible... donde quedo él?

El ojiazul deseó poder ignorar aquella pregunta, pero lo cierto es que él se había preguntado exactamente lo mismo en muchas ocasiones...

-No lo sé- dijo con sinceridad- él simplemente se ha ido... un día dejo de existir, se esfumo y eso fue todo... la guerra se lo quedo, supongo...

-Este Kurt también me agrada- dijo entonces Blaine sonriendo.

El castaño correspondió el gesto mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa Anderson- dijo con seriedad.

El pelinegro hizo un puchero y por un momento el castaño recordó al Blaine que fue su novio algún día en el pasado.

-Bien...- acepto el ojimiel con el gesto aun perceptible en su rostro- no necesitas llevarme- dijo intentando mantenerse en equilibrio en el suelo- ¿lo ves?- pregunto fingiendo lucir serio- ¡Estoy como nunca!

Kurt rodó los ojos y le arrebato las llaves del coche.

-Me doy cuenta de que estas en perfectas condiciones para manejar Blaine...- mintió- pero no puedo perder la oportunidad de conducir tu auto...

Blaine sonrió entonces dándole la razón.

**888**

Kurt manejo en silencio sólo siguiendo las indicaciones del pelinegro. Realmente le gustaba este Blaine borracho, era mucho más agradable que el Blaine que se encontró al volver a Lima.

Ciertamente habían compartido una buena platica. Hablaron sobre recuerdos del pasado, procurando no tocar temas referentes a su relación, hablaron sobre su vida actual intentando evitar mencionar su vida amorosa... y quizá aquella camaradería que se instalo entre ambos ese día era la causa de aquella extraña calidez en el pecho de Kurt.

**888**

Blaine suspiro cuando el castaño aparco el coche en el estacionamiento del complejo departamental en el vivía.

El pelinegro miro alrededor del departamento y se dio cuenta de que el coche de Matt no estaba, seguramente su novio aun no volvía de su reunión en Westerville.

Era rara la tranquilidad con la que se encontraba en esos momentos, seguramente a causa del alcohol.

Se recostó en el respaldo del asiento permitiendo cerrar los ojos, pues una parte de sí mismo se encontraba agotado por el sueño.

-Sera mejor que vayas a dormir Anderson- dijo Kurt con suavidad mirándolo fijamente.

Blaine se concentro en su rostro. En la blanquecina, pero bronceada piel del castaño, en la forma en que fruncía el cejo mirándolo con curiosidad, en sus labios largos y delgados que se encontraban pacíficos, pero sobre todo en el azul intenso de sus ojos que lo hacían perderse por completo en su mirada.

-Anda- dijo Kurt- te ayudare a llegar a la recepción.

Blaine jadeo en protesta, pero obedeció siendo incapaz de ponerse en pie por su propia cuenta, y solo sintiéndose ligeramente mareado cuando el calmado aire de aquella noche le dio directo en el rostro.

Kurt le ayudo a apoyarse en su cuerpo, aunque francamente Blaine no lo necesitaba, podía andar perfectamente bien por si mismo, aunque por alguna extraña razón no quiso apartarse del confort que el cuerpo de Kurt le ofrecía.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño y elegante saloncito que fungía como recepción del lugar un hombre de piel oscura, cabello gris y rizado, de aproximadamente 60 años los recibió al entrar al lujoso lugar.

-Señor Anderson...- exclamó el hombre ayudandoles mientras sostenía la puerta de cristal para que pasaran.

-¡Hey Walter!- saludo Blaine en un tono alegre.

-¿Sabe cual es su departamento?- pregunto Kurt al hombre.

El moreno recepcionista asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Podría llevarlo?- pregunto Kurt apenado.

Walter volvió a asentir.

-Por supuesto señor- dijo con amabilidad- no hay ningún problema.

El castaño se giro a mirarlo y Blaine sonrió.

-Hasta luego Blaine...- dijo con voz cautelosa.

**888**

-Llévate el coche- dijo el pelinegro entregándole las llaves.

Kurt las acepto rodando los ojos. Sabía que si se oponía Blaine no le dejaría marchar. Sin embargo, cuando el pelinegro se entretuvo mirando la enorme pecera de la recepción, el castaño entrego las llaves a Walter.

-¿Puede entregárselas?- pregunto mirando al recepcionista. Por alguna razón, aquel sujeto le inspiraba una gran confianza.

-Claro- respondió Walter con esa voz amable suya- ¿quiere que le pida un taxi señor?

El castaño negó con la cabeza.

-Vivo cerca- mintió- caminare hasta mi casa- lo cierto es que se sentía extraño aquel día, deseaba poder caminar por largo tiempo, como lo hacía cuando estaba en la guerra y tenían que trasladarse de esa manera por ciertos sitios.

Caminar le ayudaba a pensar y a aclarar su mente.

El moreno asintió nuevamente mientras caminaba hasta Blaine con la intención de llevarlo a su departamento.

Kurt se despidió con un gesto de la mano del hombre y echo una ultima mirada al ojimiel, cuya atención permanecía perdida en un extraño pez de color dorado.

**888**

Kurt abandono aquel lujoso vecindario y se adentro en las pacificas calles de Lima.

Sentir el viento colisionar con su piel le sentaba relajante.

Aquel día había sido especial, lo sabía. Volver a hablar con Blaine casi como en los viejos tiempos había sido liberador.

De alguna manera se sentía relajado y feliz. Decidió andar pacifico entregándose al silencio de aquella tranquila noche.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Y ahi esta... jejeje un agridulce capitulo :P

Espero que les haya gustado, intentare avanzar al menos tres capitulos en estas dos semanas jejeje :P

Saludos lindos!

Pasen una hermosa semana!

...Hechizera...


End file.
